


OMEGA THEO™

by JazamineL



Series: NAMED OMEGA [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Additional Warnings Apply, Adopted Children, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Animalistic, Animals, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Romance, Bittersweet Ending, Bonding, Childhood Friends, Claiming Bites, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Crying, Cute, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Forest Sex, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Fun, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Licking, Loss of Parent(s), Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Minor Original Character(s), Needs, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, POV Original Character, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Past Character Death, Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Snow, Song: Unconditionally (Katy Perry), Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Ending, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Teen Romance, Walks In The Woods, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, creek - Freeform, lake, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Theo is an omega from the Helix Ridge Pack and the son of an Alpha. He's far from perfect with his hot head and ignores all the pity that everyone gives him. On his fifteen birthday, he is to mate the future Alpha of Helix Ridge's rival, Crimson Peak, Zhayden Crimson.Zhayden is a great warrior and a dominant wolf looking for the perfect submissive mate, when he meets Theo he is in for the surprise of his life. Zhade wants Theo as his own but, also wants him to love him. Now, he will have to unlock the desires he feels for his hot-headed mate.~All rights reserved ™©®JazamineLake2019 and forever.Book One of the Named Omega Series💛💙💜❤💚⚠Homosexuality and Mpreg⚠





	1. Notice

* * *

**All rights reserved © by  **  
** [smexyndjfnf](https://www.wattpad.com/user/smexyndjfnf) ** ** **  
**JazamineLake ®201 ** **9**

  
[_** OMEGA THEO™ **_](https://www.canva.com/design/DADLKy2u28g/xf0q3kA7bVVoQ7bp0vX_eg/view?lightbox=)  
** _THE COLD DARK™ _ **

**_Family_**  
Life is tough, but together we are tougher. 

**_Vanessa _ **[Rosalina_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rosalina_Lopezxx) [Lopezxx](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rosalina_Lopezxx)  
_Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those matter don't mind - Dr. _ _Suess_ _._

**_Followers and Readers_**  
When you're about to quit, remember why you started.  
  
  


** _❗❗❗❗❕IMPORTANT❕❗❗❗❗_ **

_⚠⚠ _ ** _❗❗ _ _WARNING._**** ** _ **❗❗ ** _ ** ⚠⚠ **

**My series** **will****_include some extent of maturity. _**  
**_Will not be suited for certain ages. _****This book**** is a male on male romance. **

  
**Thank you for understanding.**

** GLOSSARY **

⚠ **Please read, is mandatory to understand throughout the series. ** **⚠**

_**Axuss; **_the leader of the Shifters Warriors. He is bred and born for the title, coming from a long line of strong families. He trains and enhances the Soldiers' powers and leads them into battle against the enemy.

**_Axum;_** the strongest and most powerful Shifter Warriors bred and trained to protect Kingdom and species

_**Tatania;**_ the Mythical Moon Goddess responsible for the creation of Shifter or, otherwise known as Werewolves(Lycanthrope). Goddess of the Moon and Lycans. She is all-seeing, knowing and powerful. The blood sister of Izadore and known as the moon Goddess, Luna. Baring the power of _Lunik (lune- ick). _  
**_Shifters;_** otherwise known as Werewolves(_Lycan__s)_, they survive on the blood of their kind. They are born with their abilities but, it isn't until their First Turning, which occurs during their mid-teens to the early twenties, that they unlock their true potential, meaning their Animal. Be it a Bear, Lion or Wolf, which is more common. Each has different powers, many control and manipulate elements and forces. Werewolves hunt in packs and hunt best at night, especially on a full moon. They can read minds, teleport at will, have acute senses, strength, and agility with night vision and rapid healing abilities. If mated or Marked, the can lick one's wounds to heal and receive signature markings or tattoos that end on their ring finger as a sign of their bond or connection to one another. Very few can bare Familiars, powerful spirits. They are normally led in packs and still do. They are many small packs throughout the world. Each pack is either very different or the same.   
Some packs are _**Traditional;**_ they live far from humans and stick to their culture. _**Domestic;**_ packs live among humans and live like them.They tend to have an Alpha male and the alpha's mate. Packs fight mostly at night. Males tend to bond faster than females and are aggressive. They may seem cultured but, deep down, Shifters are wild, especially males.  
Males go through a Heating that comes five years after the First Turning and then every 25 or thirty years, thereafter. They cannot convert humans through blood transfusion, though there are rare cases of inbreeding. In Shifter form, they can take forms of several predators[one most prominent will be the host's spirit animal] : Wolves (different types. Eg. Grey Wolf, tundra wolf, etc), Bears( grizzly, polar, black, colors can be altered), Jaguar, Cheetah, Lion, Tigers and Foxes, Bobcats, Mountains lions and Vultures, Eagles and Hawks, even Snakes and reptiles. Etc. Even many mythical or extinct predators.  
They also have fangs for Drinking. They live upwards five hundred years. They rarely take more than one mate in a lifetime. They can only be killed by Mercury and or Pure Blessed Silver and then burnt. Mistletoe and wolfsbane are also weaknesses.

**_The Turning; _**an extremely dangerous time for young Inhumans. (For a Werewolf or Shifter, the first time they shift, they are finding their Spirit Animal) And for others learn their powers or purpose. After turning, they unlock their potential. Does not occur with Vampires. ✔

**_The Heating;_** A term used to signify a time in a males life where he will have extreme urges to mate and reproduce. They give off massively strong pheromones and if not mated, they can find their mates on that day or ease themselves. The heat lasts about 10 to 24 hours. If a male is serviced during his heat, he will have a 'breeding knot' and impregnate his mate or the potential server. Does not occur with Vampires. ✔

**_Ease_**; easing themselves requires a pill or syringe that put them in a daze or saturated state during the period of the heating.✔

**_Pack;_** a group of wolves that live and hunt together and are led by an Alpha male or female.

** _Pack Ranking~_ **

**Higher rankers-**

**_Alpha_**~ the big leader~ no one outranks him and all obeys and respects him.

**_A_****_lpha mate_**~ second in command and leads mostly the females and the young (pups). Higher than a Beta, lower than the Alpha.

**_Beta_**~ the trusted one/s. Helps the alpha in keeping order.

**_Sentinel_**~ head messenger and intelligence. filled with wisdom and renowned strength. Respected by the alpha and all pack members. Members of the Axiom.

**_Delta_**~ lower than a beta only needed if the pack is too big. Usually the Saya or Sayon.

**_Assassin_**~ spies for the pack. Kills even.

**Middle rankers-**

**_Lead warrior| _**_**Axuss**__**(aux-us)**_~ the lead warrior is like a general, the captain of all the warriors. He leads them into a battle and trains them all.

**_Warrior_**_**/Axum**__**(aux-um)**_~ protects the pack.

**_Lead Hunter_**~ lead Hunter is the captain of all the hunters. He trains them all to hunt for the pack.

**_Hunters_**~ they find food for the pack.

**_Lead Scout_**~ the general of the scouts. He trains them to hunt for small animals and walk ahead. 

**_Scouts_**~ they walk ahead to make sure the way is safe and help with hunting. But, beware, they can be very dangerous.

**_Subordinates_**~ the neutral ones, pack members.

**_Pup watchers| Guardians_**~ don't be fooled, yes, they are babysitters for the pack but, they are also the most vicious of all. They watch the pups will their parents are either hunting or fighting. 

  
**_Pups_**~ young/ newly Turned shifter or baby Shifters.

**None rankers**\- **_O_**_**megas**_~ the lowest of the low. They scavenge for food and shelter. Technically have no rank.

**~**

**_Submissive_**; most relationships have a submissive female and in other cases, male. Subs are said to be weaker than the Dominant ranking male or female.   
**_Dominant;_** the higher ranking male or female in the relationship. Responsible for caring for his or her mate and or young. Doms are more aggressive.

_**The Drinking;**_ this reference is used for explaining when a Shifter or Vampire feeds.

**_Vasthal(vas-thal);_** the mother language that most Inhumans were born to speak. ✔

**_Coven Country;_** the Haven where Shifters subside, protected by the King of Shifters, Nathaniel Roirdon Lycidius and A magical mist that borders the territory between humans and Vampires, protecting them also from Slayers. Not all Inhumans subside in the coven. Shifters live in packs and vampires live normal lives. Other creatures try to do the same.

**_Gysen(guy sin); _**the sly and evil God of Selfishness and Greed which tricks humans to sell their souls to him. He creates soulless Slayers known as Exhors.

_**Abyx**__**(**__**abix); **_the non-temporal realm where the Gysen sends the souls he's stolen.

**_Exhor(x-or);_** a human who has sold its soul to the Gysen in return for power. They kill and hunt the Inhuman race. They don't need to sleep or eat and are incredibly pale. Known as slayers, they don't fear death or pain. Said to be mindless but, aren't and have no hearts, technically are already dead.   
They can only be killed by beheading and burning, otherwise, are ageless. Their bodies disintegrate after a few hours. Water can help speed up this process. They have a weakness, as any normal body, they cannot survive without the heart or brain, so torture works. 

  
_**Elders**_; an aged Exhor, living for centuries, with great knowledge.

**_Talan;_** a marked or mated female Inhuman. When marked they receive a special mark and or scent. (Imprint)   
**_Talin;_** a marked or mated male Inhuman. When marked or mated they received a special mark and or scent. (Imprint)✔

**_Axiom(Aux-iom); _**the council made up of Purebreds. Including the King and Queen. Mostly Lords, Alphas and Betas, Dukes, Counts and higher ups.

**_The Sias; _**females sent to or abandoned, so they learn how to be proper ladies by their families. They don't all have pure and aristocratic blood and are used for either breeding, Mating, feeding or healing purposes.  
**_Malions_**_**;(**__**mahl- ee- ons)**_males sent to or abandoned so they learn how to be proper gentle males by their families. They don't all have pure and aristocratic blood and are used for either breeding, Mating, feeding or healing purposes.

_**The Sayanah**_**_(zay- Anna) _**or **_Saya_**_**(zaya)**_; a female responsible for raising unwanted young females and looking after them. They are then mated or used for Drinking. The saya is well respected and known as well of pure blood.  
_**The Sayon**__(__**z**_**_ay- on); _**A male responsible for raising unwanted young males. They tend to be of strong and pure blood so,are used for breeding and or Drinking. The sayon is well respected and known.

**_Freshling;_**An unturned Inhuman. ✔

**_Youngling; _**a young inhuman, a child or young(s). ✔

**_Uno(You-no); _**baby boy, boy, my boy, my baby boy(s).  
**_Una(You-na); _**baby girl, girl, my girl, my baby girl(s). ✔

**_Vaso;_** mother. Submissive parent.   
**_Sire;_** father. Dominant parent.   
**_Vasi; _**godparent. ✔

**_Lyah (Leah) ;_** sister. Sister in law.   
**_Loren; _**brother. Brother in law. ✔

**_Nebu (neh-bu) ; _**male cousin, nephew, grandson, brother in law(s).   
**_Neba (neh-ba) ;_** female cousin, niece, granddaughter, daughter in law(s).✔

**_Gala (ga-lah) ; _**, great grandmother, grandmother, great aunt.   
**_Galo (gallow) ; _**great grandfather, grandfather, great uncle.✔

_ **Terms** _

**_Avi; _**love, loves.   
**_Avia;_** I love you. Love you.

**_Amare; _**Mate, mine. ✔

**_Zalah (sah-lay) or Zal(Sal);_** darling, dear darling, darling one, my darling, darling love✔

**_Dahne(Dane);_** (neutral) dear, dear one, dearest, dearest one, dear love, dearest love, my dearest love, dear sweetheart, my dear.   
**_Dhan (Dan);_** dearest friend, dear friend,✔

_**Naru (nah- rue) ;**_ sweetheart, my sweetheart, sweetheart dearest. ✔

_**Lani(lan-ee);**_(neutral) lover, my lover, my love, loved one lovely one, lovely, my lovelies, my loves.✔

**_Vest_**_**a(Vess-tah)**_; Beloved, my beloved, beloved mate, beloved one, ✔

_**Ryanh (Ryan); **_treasure, treasured one, treasured, my treasure, treasured love, treasured mate. Treasured friend.✔

_**Phloros (flaw-ross);**_ a term meaning an inhuman is deadly. ✔

;P 

Everyone has scent glands on their neck and wrist. Betas are normal and immune to any Alpha and Omega pheromones. Pups show signs of being Alpha, Omega and Beta from young ages. Alphas are strong and the leaders. Omegas are the mothers and the caretakers. Bonding between Alpha and Omega can happen quickly, however, the connection between the hosts will take time to forge.

_Omegas_~ 

There are two types of Omegas: Male and Female. Female Omegas were far more popular due to religion. Therefore, Male Omegas were few in numbers and mostly ridiculed for their secondary gender. Female Omegas are much more respected and have a higher pregnancy rate of a 65% chance when out of heat and in heat, it is 100%. A male omega has a 25% chance while in heat and out of heat, it is a 15% chance. Which is why they are so downgraded.Omegas present at 10 to 13 years.

Omegas will not produce young under stress and can go into a mock heat if they bond.

Pregnancy works quite similar for both male and female genders. The Male Omega, however, still has their penis. It is, of course, useless for impregnation, as they are sterile. However, it is also stimulating, meaning that it carries 4000 nerves in it and the other 4000 is in their anus, the prostate to be exact. Omegas have their heat, once not on suppressants, every month. In the anus, has two separate channels, one leads to the womb and the other, well you could guess. That passage to the womb is blocked by the prostate and during a heat, it is opened by 50%. All Omega pregnancies last 9 months. Male Omegas show later than female Omegas and their scent changes like female Omegas.

**Alphas**-

There are both male and female Alphas. They present at 10 to 13 years. Female Alphas do not have a penis but, they do have a knot (it's like squirting, sorry). Male Alphas have a larger penis than Betas and a knot. Which can happen in and out of heats. All Alphas are dominant in some way and they can imprint or bond with an Omega soon after meeting. An Alpha's knot is a bulbous swell of sperm and it ties with the Omega for the purpose of Breeding. Traditional Alphas court an Omega for the chance to breed and mate. Alphas are possessive and highly dangerous.

* * *


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mother's Life.

* * *

_ **An Alpha's Son~** _  
  
  
  
  


Theodophyllis had always wished for the day that his _Turning _came.   
He'd thought that it would change everything; mend the past or fill the holes in his family.   
Thought that he'd be accepted by his family and pack if he lived through the _Turn_ and came out more like his father; stronger, more intimidating that this dainty little figure. He was always told that he was just like his mother. In fact, he was too much like her. His mother was the most beautiful female of Helix Ridge Pack. She had fiery red hair, that reached the small of her back in wild curls, emerald green eyes and an attitude just as fiery as her head. With fair skin and a robust build that attacked males from far. And Theo had taken both his fiery personality and looks from his mother. His mother, who was Theodophyllise Raya Helix-Zaltern, daughter of Theron and Azaria Helix, was the mate of Sylus Kowen Zaltern, who was the son of Kraner Zaltern and Simone Zaltern. She was the little sister of Tyrus Rubin Helix, well known and adored by all. With a passion for helping the unfortunate, especially Omegas.

Like him.

Phyllise had her whole life ahead of her, a future as a mother and a Luna. Yet, she made a choice.   
When she had become pregnant, the pack along with her family and mate, rejoiced.  
The time came and she gave birth to twins Mavis and Syrus. However, there was one obstacle.

Him. 

Phyllise was still experiencing pains after the births and doctors realized that she was holding another child. An Omega pup that was hidden behind the others.   
They then gave her a choice; she could let the unborn die or she could risk her life and produce the young.

And she chose. 

  
She chose death.

Her life for his.

He always wondered why.

Just why didn't she just let him die?   
No, she instead gave birth to an Omega son in return for her life.   
And now? Now, fifteen years later, her Omega son was five feet three inches, had a slim, delicate but curved, weak, male figure with the same fair skin as his mother's and fiery, red straight hair, that was thicker in the front and darker, shorter in the back. Freckles dusted over his nose and he weighed a hundred and twenty-five pounds, looking more human than the inhuman he was supposed to be. More Omega than the Alpha' s son he's supposed to be.   
His eyes though, were what outstood the most.

His eyes were those of a true Shifters'. They were like his mother's except with gold freckles; an emerald green with flakes of gold. Much like a meadow, as his grandfather would say. And because of his ranking, he was sent, after birth to live in the human world. His Loving uncle and grandparents said that it would be safer, until his _turning_ that he stayed away from the pack since his father wasn't on good terms with the Omega that killed his mate. So, he'd grown up in the human world, learned both Inhuman and Human cultures. Had adopted, human parents, Annie-Luce and Philip Connors, raised and loved him as their own. His birth father? Sylus Zaltern didn't want anything to do with his omega son and even threatened to kill him because Theo had taken the one person he had loved. He grieved for the loss of his mate, and like any wolf whose lost their other half, he too passed on. Although he was _the _Sylus Kowen Zaltern, Defender of the Dark, on of the strongest Alpha males, he had died, at only three hundred and twelve, 'cause of his son stealing of the life of his love, his beloved and caring beautiful mate.

Helix was now led by Tyrus Helix, Theo's uncle, and mother's older brother. While his grandparents were in charge of spoiling him to death.   
He lived in a big, gorgeous house, an half an hour drive away from a cosy town that snowed six months a year and was found by Philip Conners' ancestors.   
Most of the town's stores and buildings were manufactured by the Conners. And they did a great job keeping the secret of werewolves living here in little Connerly Ridge, home of over fifty thousand and counting. The Conners have been keeping this secret for centuries, since 1964, when they first discovered the town. Annie-Luce Conners and Philip Connors have been married for over seventeen years. They had lost their first child after three years of marriage and learned that they could not have anymore when, Tyrus Helix appeared at their doorstep with a crying bundle of joy on a snowy April night, just like this one, in Little Connerly Ridge, Canada. Honestly, Theo loved his family even though they were adoptive. And plus, humans had technology which he couldn't survive without. He just wished he could've met his birth mother, just once, instead of hearing stories of how badass she was. 

He wasn't at all like her, except for the looks he'd stolen from her, Theo didn't have her patience or grace. He was temperamental and rude when he was ready. And, if he was in a good mood, he's either very quiet or has his head stuck in a good book. Humans made the world interesting. With their weird cultures and behaviour. They had creativity but, was incredibly ignorant and stubborn. Theo had grown to like their music. Whether it was hip hop, rap, pop to classic, for the past fifteen years he's been in the human world, music was what kept him patient and sane. He's been waiting for his _T__urning_ and couldn't wait for it to hit. Then he'd be able to join the pack, again and prove that he wasn't an Omega. 

That's if, he survived. 

But, he prayed to the Goddess that he did, so he wouldn't be a disappointment to his deceased father, pack and siblings any longer and something actually worth the title of an Alpha's Son.   
  


And a mother's life.   
  
  
  
  


* * *


	3. Pt. 1

** **

* * *

** _ Reality _ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Theo was finally awake, he was aware of everything; the padding of feet downstairs, the salty scents of tears and the bitter stench of fear and anxiety. He could hear the crickets and other insects on the outside, he could see the stars and the sky beyond the ceiling of the bathroom.The horrid ache in his gums seemed to be spreading all over his body and he dimly remembered the terrible and overbearing pain of his First Turn when an Inhuman gained their power and unlock their full potential. In his case, free his wolf and gain high senses.   
He was born a wolf and then turned into a baby, hiding away his strength until his body and mind thought that he was ready for them. Other Shifters, not birthed as the wolf, would be born as Bears, Jaguars and other animals, some of the strongest Werewolves can turn into anything they want. Images of the last several hours came flooding into his mind. How'd he screamed to the top of his lungs and trashed the bathroom? He'd clawed at the counters and the tiled floors as he rolled around in the bathroom that was in his room. The pain was so intense, it felt like his insides were shifting and it left his body feeling heavy, giving off an unnatural heat. Theo had only heard about what it would be like and his Uncle tried to help him prepare for years when it came, it was stronger and more painful than he could have ever imagined. He didn't think that he would make it and the feeling on something pressing him down, crushing all his bones made him shout out in pain. The door opening was too much for his ears and nose as all the noises and scents hit him freshly. He saw a blurry figure, smelling sweet and like newly cut grass, kneel down and pick him up off the tiled floor. He held on as tight as he could as he was carried out of the bathroom. 

But, then he frowned, his brows coming down low.

He had just lived through The First Change, how could his father lift him? He must've been, at least over six feet and weighing two hundred pounds.

Unless . . .

" Dad ..? " Theo was surprised a how hoarse his voice sounded. His accent was a purr that moved with his words. " Dad? How a-are you ...? " 

" Shush Theo, no talking, " his father whispered, his voice dripping with emotion. " You're not strong enough yet. Save your energy. " 

He groaned, trying to control all his overwhelming power. He had to focus on all that he wanted to hear and see, all that he only wanted to smell, taste and touch. Concentrating, his senses trained on that that he needed to know. His eyes centred and he could finally see his dad's light brown hair, lightly tanned skin due to the constant snow and six feet figure. 

" Dad, " he said, too soft for the average human ear to hear. Something had caught Theo's eye, distracting his mind easily away from what he was previously about to say. 

Around Phillip Conners' neck, there the same delicate, fair skin arm that Theo had for fifteen years. It's appearance made him confused for a second until, he met his Dad's sky blue eyes met his meadow green eyes, they said everything that he needed to know. 

" Theodophyllis. . . I'm so sorry, son. " 

Theo's fingers dug into his father's shoulder as fear struck him. He was going to be stuck in this little body for the rest of his life. Which meant two things; he was officially an Omega and a Sub. An Omega meaning the runt of the litter and the lowest of the pack. Sub meaning, submissive Male that any stronger, more Dominant can come and take claim on. And his adoptive parents, Uncle Tyrus, and Grandparents couldn't do anything about. It was a tradition and they can't bend the rules for him. No matter how much Shifters try to be civil, they are animals. Heart and soul, body and mind.

  
" It's okay, Dad. We'll be okay. " Theo said as he buried his face into his father's neck and breathed in his scent. " It's okay. "   


But, it really wasn't.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

Theo's human mother laid beside him as he was curled up on the bed in their room. His dad had put him here over an hour ago and was now downstairs, talking with Theo's Uncle and Grandfather, Theron. 

" Honey, " Annie Luce Conners' voice was that of care and kindness. The signature markings of a true mother. " Would you like some more, baby?" She asked, referring to the blood bag that sat on the nightstand, filled with a Shifter's blood. It was given to him to restore the strength that he had lost before. 

He just shook his head ' No'.

Now that he had Turned he'd now survive off the blood of a shifter. All newly Turned shifters had to. He'd need it every month or so.   
His skin and body were still sensitive and he was very quiet as he listened to the snowfall outside as it began to dust the earth. He was thinking about giving up on everything- on life itself. After all, Omegas had no say in the choice and soon enough, he'd be claimed, owned by some Dominant. It could be a female but, with his bad luck he doubted it highly. If Theo ended it, he'd be considered a disgrace to the Helix name and it would shame his Uncle and Grandfather. But, it would also, finally, give him the peace and true happiness that he so craved- it would give him relief. No more having to worry about Rank and some snotty Dominant Male taking him away from all those he loved. Still, if he gets a mate, it will raise his rank. However, mates were possessive and he couldn't take that especially if they didn't give two shits about him and then thinks about laying his hand on Theo, roughly. Theo would kill the motherfucker. Like he said before, got no patience and had a temper. As much as it pained him to admit, he didn't want to shame his Pack name, although most of them hated him, he still cared about those who care for him. 

" He's too young!" 

Theo's head snapped up as his mother sat up straight from rubbing his back at the sound of his Dad's raised voice. His mom looked at him, her honey blonde hair in a messy bun and her chocolate brown eyes just as shocked as him. 

" I'll be right back, baby," she assured and kissed his forehead before going downstairs to the commotion. 

It was really rare for his dad to shout.   
Trying to lift his stiff body off the bed, he moaned and pushed himself up onto his hands. Feeling as though he weighed a thousand pounds. When he caught his breath, he turned over and sat, then threw his legs of the king sized bed and stood. His knees failed him the first few tries but, he was determined to see what the problem was downstairs and forced himself up. While he was steady on his feet, he made his way down. Using the wall as the help, he slowly got to his destination and the scent of fear and anger grew rapidly. His dad was pacing in the living room, the strong aroma of anger and fear was foreign to Theo's nose but, he somehow knows what it was and how it smelt. Both scents were similar, smelling of a bitter saltiness that was familiar to a lime. Uncle Tyrus stood next to the TV while his mom sat beside his grandfather, with salty tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

" I just think that this is all too soon, he's just a boy- turned fifteen about a week ago and now lived through the damned Turn." his father murmured as he walked the floor. " Can't they wait, like, ten to fifteen more years? " 

That was when Grandfather Theron shook his head and answers with an accent much like Theo's but, stronger, " The Crimson Bloods have been our rivals for years, now it is the time to bring peace to the lands. Mating is the only way that will successfully work. " 

Theodophyllis had stiffened at the moment that the word Mating was mentioned. That word just meant bad things in his dictionary. 

This time, Theo's mom asked her sweet voice soft, “Please, Theron. There must be a way. Surely, they could wait until he's at least of legal age? " 

Tyrus folded his arms, "Crimson Bloods have no patience for that- or anything else for that matter -they've been eyeing Theo for a long time now, that's why we had to up our defences around the borders. They offered, saying that when he comes out as an Omega, they'll make the bond only by Mating him to their future Alpha. " 

“ It could raise his rank, Phillip and save his life. We should be grateful that someone of that high bloodline is willing to mate an Omega-" 

" I know, " Phil snapped and Theo blinked as his eyes stung. 

Someone was going to take him away.   
Of course, he had expected it but, never this soon. He wanted to finish school, laugh with his family and cry with his best friend. 

"But, he is still too young. " he continues, "he can't possibly bear the weight of marriage and then raising children. He's just fifteen years old." 

“ Yes, but this the only pack with a _lansen_ Alpha willing to mate an Omega!" Theron barked and Theo flinched from where he stood. “ I get that you love him, we all do but, this could help both him and the Pack- " 

" So, you're Mating me off? " 

All eyes landed on him as their hold on to the doorway and tried to keep the tears back. He had accepted his reality but, the fear of it was still there. 

" Well, you are!"

He was an Omega and it's not like he had a say in the matter, anyways. 

Was I just a bargaining tool? " He croaked." “I guessed that this would happen but, why so soon. Not, even giving me a chance to have hope. After all, I'm just an Omega and I have to choose, this will better the Packs and raise my rank, right? Okay. " 

" Theo- " 

His dad and mother tried to get to him but Theo stepped back and shook his head as the hot tears pooled and fell. He couldn't keep it in anymore, he had to be true to himself. Leaning against the wall, he slid down to the floor. And before anyone could get to him, he teleported.  


Letting go of reality, he had to say his Goodbyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	4. Pt.2

* * *

_ ** No Goodbyes ** _  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Theo gasped as his body took a figure in the cold just outside of a familiar house. This was all new to him, the use of his powers. He'd teleported for the first time. Struggling to his feet, he found his way to the door and with a shaky hand he pressed the white doorbell. His eyes traced the neighbourhood, making sure no one saw his arrival in the snow. The door was opened and a girl, no older than himself stood in the doorway. She had curly, golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She gapped at Theodophyllis for a second before catching herself.

"Theo?!" She exclaimed and he flinched at her loudness. " What the hell? You look like crap! " 

He smiled, "I feel like it. Can I come in, Kimmy?" 

"Yeah, of course, dude. " She moved aside and let him pass. He entered the warmness and comfy environment as Kimmy went on, " What the hell are you doing here? Is everything okay? You look like you're about to drop, man. " 

Her mother comes into view, her curly black hair in a ponytail. "Kimberly, honey who is it- Theo, honey! Oh, dear, are you alright? " 

He nodded, " Yeah, I just came for a surprise sleepover."

"With no bag? And your parents didn't call. Normally they would. " Kimmy's mom says.

Theo shook his head, " Hence the word surprise. I- I have to leave. So, I wanted to tell Kim. " 

"Oh, alright then. I'm sorry that you have to go." Mrs Douglas says, sincerely. "May I ask, where are you going and why so sudden? " 

Theo fidgeted in one spot as he scratched his neck, "It's family business. " 

Mrs Douglas nodded. "Very well, this will be your last sleepover then. I'll make sure its the best! Do your parents know-" 

"Ah, you don't have to worry about them. They know. " 

"Okayyy." She said and then clapped her hands, " I'll make your favourites then!" She rushed back into the kitchen. 

Kimberly Douglas was. Theo's best friend, like a sister to him, he could tell her some of his deepest secrets.   
Keyword; Some. 

"What did you mean by leaving?" Kim asked softly.

He scoffed, Kim was rarely the type of person to be this way; sad and it just ruined him. " Leaving as in going- look, can we talk about this upstairs? "

She nodded and led the way up to her bedroom, which Theo had been in countless times. When they were both in the room, she closed the door and locked it. Then said one word; "Spill. "

"As I said, I have to leave. " He started, repeating what was said before and he hated lying in her face but, he had no other choice.   
After all, he was an Omega. 

" And I might not be coming back. " 

He said might because he still had some hope that he'd be able to visit every now and then. Honestly, he was terrified and hid it better than he expected. His mate may not allow him in the human world again. 

She frowned, her light brown brows knitted down. " Why? "

"Family business. " 

"Your mom and dad or your. . . ?" 

" Yep, my uncle and Grandparents. " 

Theo had told her a while back that he was adoptive and had relatives that came to see him often. He couldn't let her know about the Inhuman thing or that fact that he was engaged to a Dominant Werewolf that was going to take him, claim him and fill him with his seed, making him produce freaking Werewolf puppy or pups. He shuddered at the thought of sex with a man and having to make children. It was possible because his wolf was female. All Submissive males had female wolves. If a female was submissive then she'd be a Submissive female and be able to produce young. If a female was Dominant, then her wolf could either male or female, according to her rank, like for example, Alpha or Beta. Dominant females can impregnate just like any Dominant Male. So nope, definitely couldn't tell her that so, he made up something on his way to her room. 

"So, you're just leaving? When? " 

" Tomorrow for the earliest, end of the week for the latest. " 

That was when salty aroma the agony grew in the lavender painted room that they'd spent most of their time. Kimberly was usually a bubbly girl, always having a smile on her face and his partner in crime. 

" Where are you going? " 

" Scotland. " he lied through his teeth. 

" Oh, well maybe we'll be able to Skype and talk online? " There was a noticeable amount of Hope in that question. 

" No, I'll be too busy." Getting married, getting pregnant, raising pups and a leading a pack of mythical creatures.  
"I'm so sorry, Kim. " 

She just sighed and sat on the end of her bed. 

"This is it? I can't visit, can you? What will you be so busy with you're only fifteen, Theo? What is so important that you have to leave your home? " 

"Yes, this is it. And I can't say for sure." It was better to cut her off harshly, smashing all her hope, so she'll be able to forget about him and move on. 

"Look, Kimberly, you're a popular girl. You'll find new friends. You'll have new ones at the end of the week. " And today was Thursday. 

Teary blue eyes looked up at him. "But, I don't want new friends. I-i want the stubborn and rude and temperamental ginger that I love like a b- brother. " 

It was all the truth, Theodophyllis could smell it and it made him look away. He glanced at the pictures hanging on Kim's mirror. She had many framed that were gifts from him. The images were of them, from when they first became friends as kids to know.   
Some fair that came to town and Theo had dragged her along to cheer her after her first break up. They had more fun than they had imagined. He still remembered that day as if it were yesterday and it was almost two years ago. 

" I'm sorry. " He said again. "How about, we just enjoy tonight? What do say about that? Make our last night together fun? " 

Kim sniffled, her eyes watery but, she still shook her head, "Yeah, o-okay."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

The next morning, Theo woke up to the sun shining and blue skies with the birds singing. He could hear the heartbeat of everyone in the house, as well as Mrs. Douglas spoke on the phone to his mother. He was worried for a moment until Kim's mom explained everything and it seemed to calm his mother down. She hangs up a while later. He had slept in the guest room and was so nervous about going back home. Eventually, he had gone downstairs, meeting Kim and her parents in the kitchen having a quiet breakfast. He greeted them before he was engulfed by Kim's hugs. 

Mr Luke Douglas gave Theo a small smile and Gretchen gave him his hug afterwards. She insisted on giving him a ride home after scolding him. When they arrived at his home, Kim hopped out with him and gave him another suffocating hug as she whispered, "I'll miss you. " She pulled away and rubbed her eyes. " I guess this is goodbye." 

"I, ah, don't really like goodbyes, so how about, See ya later, alligator?" He suggested and she hugged him, letting the tears fall and seep into his clothes. 

She giggled weakly, "Yeah, see ya later, bro. " 

Theodophyllis watched as Kim's car drove off. His parents right behind him? When they were out of sight, he turned around, prepared for his punishment. But they just pulled him into, yet again, another bear hug. 

When they parted they both started ranting and he stood there, listening. 

" Are you alright? What the hell gave you that idea to just disappear? Are you out of your mind, boy? You had your father and I worked sick! How do you feel, is your stomach bothering you? Theron said that it might after teleporting. Gosh! You almost gave me a heart attack! You can't just disappear like that, do you have any idea how scared we were? What if you had gotten hurt, you aren't strong enough to be using so much power. Theodophyllis Riley Helix- Conners, you would be in so much trouble right now but, your grandfather and mate will be here soon. " 

The last part made him frown. "What? Why? " 

His dad was the one to answer.

"They came to take you, Theo. I'm so sorry son, I really wish I could be of some help. I'm so sorry. " The croak in his father's voice weakened him and he swayed just in time for his dad to catch him and then carry him inside. 

It wasn't long before two vehicles pulled up in front of their house. Theo sat up stiffly as his dad went to the door and his Mom brought him water. Two new scents flooded his nose, smelling highly of musky wood pine and cinnamon. The door was opened and different pairs of feet stepped into the house. 

_"He's going to have to learn discipline, son. It's your job to teach him. We can't have him running every time something scares him."_ This voice was new to him and had a very strong effect on him. This was an Alpha male and Theo couldn't help but want to crawl into a hole and die. 

**" Silence! **" Someone else spat and Theodophyllis shivered. The other voice was smoother and had less of the fear that Theo had been forced to feel, but he was still pissed. _**"**_**I won't be taking any advice from a male such as yourself, father. " **

Theron made his presence known and came to check in Theo's progress, just as the two new males and his father walked in.

The first Dominant was probably six feet five and had black hair reaching his ears from a Crow's peak. He looked like he weighed over two hundred and fifty pounds and had the markings and makings of an Alpha. He had deep dark eyes and on his left shoulder was a series of sharp patterns that made a Markings of an Alpha. The other male was an inch taller and was obviously bred to be the next alpha. He looked like the Alpha's son, having the same sun-kissed skin and rigid build. Dirty blonde hair reached and curled at the back of his neck. All the while, winter grey eyes stayed on Theo's figure making him extremely uncomfortable. He wanted to shrink with these males towering over him. Never in his life had he been so self-conscious but, now he was. 

"Theo, " his grandfather says, this is Alpha Lannister of the Crimson Peak pack," referring to the dark-eyed male that scowled at Theo. "And this is his son, Zhayden, the future Alpha," he said, introducing the winter eyed male, " And your betrothed mate. " 

Theo dug his nails into the arm of the chair, "When will I have to leave? " 

**_"Now."_** Lannister barked. 

Theo's mother let out a choked sob as she threw herself at him, kissing his face and mumbling her love and advice. 

"C-c I at least, say my goodbyes? " He asked over his mother's sobs. 

**"_Make it quick_, "** Lannister snapped before leaving the room, his son and Theo's mate, following after, quietly. 

Lannister looked like the type of Alpha that didn't give a shit about weaklings like him. His son, who would be taking us the place, seemed odd. Even though he might be, he was still ten times stronger than him and twice his size, he could snap him in half if he wanted to. Zhayden was shaped like a God; a magnificent muscle and sculptured features of a warrior.

"Theodophyllis, baby, " his mother cried, " I love you. You're my Moon. I love you so, so much. Make sure and remember that. " 

He nodded as his eyes stung. 

Theo looked up at his dad's watery blue eyes, feeling as though he would drown. "I love you so much, son. More than anything," he confessed and Theo let them hug him.

When he pulled away, he smiled one last time for them as he says," I really don't like Goodbyes so, I'll see you later? "

Annie Luce Conners bawled into her husband's chest as Phillip Conners smiled back and a tear escaped his eyes, rolling down his cheek. 

"See ya later, son."   
  
  
  
  


* * *


	5. Pt.3

* * *

** _Responsibilities_ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Theodophyllis watched from the window of his Uncle's truck while his parents and the home he'd grown up in shrink as the little dots of snow began to fall again. They drove out of town, the welcome sign saying ' Connerly Ridge ', teased him and as they left his hometown, the buildings and houses then began to be replaced by tall, thick trees and greenery that was dusted with snow. They made a right turn that led them off the asphalt road and onto the rough dirt. He was no longer in the human world and may never go back. All he had with him was his memories and a bag that his grandfather gave him, telling him it was from his mother. He had yet to see what was in it.

  
Theo's Uncle Tyrus drove behind the grey truck that his 'fiancee' was currently driving. Theron sat in the front seat, beside Tyrus. Through the trees, he saw lashes of furs. Theo has no doubt that they were Wolves from. Helix Pack that ran in between the thickness of nature. They were here to protect the Alpha and Theron just in case this was a trap. This was surely not all of them and Theo could tell that there was much more hiding, waiting for an ambush if necessary. 

_“__ Theo, when you mate Zhayden and he becomes Alpha, you'll have a lot of responsibilities as an Alpha's Mate. " _Theron said looking back at his grandson. “_This Mating will bring together both packs. You'll have to look after them and help you mate with the work. A Lot of responsibility rests on you. The packs will be looking at your for hope and leadership," _the elder male glanced at his son then back at Theodophyllis, _“__also, at the right time, you'll have to produce an heir. Do you know how that works with a Submissive Male? "_

The teen nodded slowly, not trusting his mouth as yet. If he tried to say anything, he might burst into tears.  
Theo was familiar with the term, he'd learnt it when he was a bit younger. Male pregnancy only happens when a Sub male is 'served or used' by a Dominant male during his or her _Heating_ . 

_“__ Good," _his grandfather continues. _“__Now Theo, raising a pup is a major responsibility, be prepared for that. Your grandma and I, as well as Tyrus will be here for you with any advice that we can give. " _

Theo bit his lip at the thought of having a male serve him for his _Heating _and then bearing young. He'd never done _it _before. Sure, he had kissed a few girls, like his first crush Lisa Prescott in Middle School. But, he had never, never, ever imagine his first time with a guy.  
Who had, by the way, probably done it more than a dozen times. Zhayden was considered a God amongst men and women in the human world and a Pure blooded Rank in the Inhuman one didn't lower his chances of getting laid. The guy was maybe cursing in his head for being stuck with a male Omega as his mate for life.   


_“_ _ Anyway, before all that, you'll just be a _ _Dominant's_ _ Mate until next week Friday when Lannister relinquishes his title to his son. On that night you will be mated to him. Finishing the bond by sex." _

Theo gulped at his grandfather's words.   
In less than nine days he was going to lose his virginity! Why not a month? Surely that was more than enough time for him to accept his faith and plan his escape!  


“_ I know, it's too soon, " _Theron says, _" but, it is for the best of the packs and you. This will raise your rank as well. And Theo, you have nothing to worry about, if needed I'll move into Crimson territory just to make sure that you're okay. I'll work with your uncle and mate to make you feel welcomed. " _He assured. _“__Crimson is a traditional pack and their ways are different but, you will learn and grow with the members. You're much stronger than your belief and I think that you will make a great leader and mate." _  
  
  


• • •   
  
  


The trucks pulled up beside one of another into a garage that was situated in the middle of nowhere. The garage was huge and had several other vehicles parked. Theo hauled himself out of his Uncle's truck, he went to his Grandfather's side as Zhayden and Lannister came over.   
Theo peeked inside the bag he had on hand. In it were some of his favourite books, writing material, vitals and pictures of his parents and Kimmy.   
He wasn't allowed to bring anything technology-wise so, he didn't have his phone or iPad with him. Lannister told them to follow close behind as he led the way. They left the garage that was guarded by two massive males. They walked down a dirt trail that was lit by a few lanterns. They passed a few other males that seemed to be making the rounds of the territory. They walked in tow of Alpha Lannister and his son until they came to a great clearing to the trees and a chain of caves. Torches lit the night up as the moon was blocked by the clouds.  


_**“**_**_Omega," _**Lannister snarked. His voice making the hairs on the ginger's neck raise, and Lannister turned to face them making everyone stop walking. 

Theo's Uncle Tyrus lip pulled back and he snarled, _“__I suggest you refrain from calling him that, he's still my nephew. " _

Lannister gave a slow smile as his brow raised and Zhayden eyed his father carefully, _**“**_**_And I do not care. Until he has my son's mark on his neck, he will be considered a non-ranker. " _**  


Tyrus made a move forward but, Theron grabbed his arm. Tyrus looked at his father who shook his head slightly and glanced at Theo saying in Vasthal, “_Don't start an unnecessary war in front of my grandson, boy." _

Tyrus took a deep breath before slipping his arm out of his father's grip. 

**_"Now, as I was saying, omega, you will be staying with my son in his cave because, if anyone sees your pretty little head walking about, they'll have their way with you and we don't want that now, do we? " _**the Alpha asked dryly and Theo shook his head making Lannister narrow his eyes, _**“**_**_Answer me, omega. " _**

_" No, Alpha Lannister. " _

_**“**_**_ Good boy. Ah, so obedient. " _**He purred and Theron groaned. Then, Lannister looked to his son. _**“**_**_ You better watch him or I might just take him for my own. " _**  


Zhayden bared his sharp, white and slightly curved fangs, giving a monstrous growl, when Lannister just laughed, _**“**_**_ I get it. He's all yours. " _**  
The crazed alpha clapped his hand together, ignoring the deadly glare that his son was giving him. _**“**_**_I would give you all a tour if I cared. But, fortunately for me, I don't. So good luck!" _**And he all but, bounced off leaving Theron, Tyrus and Theo with Zhayden who looked so bored and used to the insanity. 

The future Alpha sighed and begin in Vasthal, **“****Please excuse my father. When his mate left, half his brain went with her. " **Zhayden's voice was deep and so smooth with a purr in his words that made Theodophyllis shiver. 

His words were different from his father's, they were actually kind. 

**“****Would you like if I gave you a tour? " **The Dominant asked, this time his piercing silver-blue eyes met Theo's meadow green orbs.   


It took him a while before he realized that Zhayden was staring and he had looked behind before asking if he was talking to him. This made the dominant smirk, **“Yes, I'm asking you." **He had answered in English. 

Theo glimpsed at his grandfather and uncle.  
“_I would suggest it, Theo. You are goi__ng to be living here. " _Theron said and that sad fact washed over him again.  
He dropped his head and nodded. 

Zhayden guided their way, showing around his pack. The members met up for big occasions in the centre of the territory. There was a large building that was used for storing, pack meetings on some times and a clinic. The place had some set of houses but mostly a chain of caves. He had shown them where each rank was assigned to stay. The Betas had caves close to the Alpha, the hunters, scouts and subordinates stayed close together for safety reasons and the warriors surrounded the whole area. Nature hid them from society as well the border between Human and Inhuman territory. That line had its own power to protect the packs from being revealed. Zhayden told them of how they lived, they hunted for their own food and grew all the herbs, spices basically anything they could eat. They bathed in the morning and evening at a sparkling waterfall. The omegas were responsible for cleaning and washing the clothes in the big building. They were treated fairly and were rewarded with food and shelter. The territory was probably some several acres total. When the tour was over, Theo noticed that pack members were starting to come out. Many in their wolf forms. Others walked half-naked in their human forms. These were traditional and Theo had to get used to how they lived. Zhayden took them to where his pack had gathered. Lannister was there already, settling them down. When they were finally quiet, the dominant went up to his father and spoke with authority. 

_“_ _Thank you all for gathering at such short notice. Tonight, we are here to welcome my betrothed! " _  


Howls and cheers erupted as Tyrus and Theodophyllis went up to the front. Before the whole pack as he hugged his bag to his chest. Some Females cooed at him while others glared at him. He had to lead all these people. Their lives were in his hands and this was only Crimson Peak pack. When Helix Ridge joined there would be more. Lord, he had maybe five hundred, people, at least, to look after and guide. How was he going to that? God the thought had him sick to the stomach. He desperately needed to lie down. Yeah, like right now. His legs went weak and he dropped, darkness closing as the world tilted around him and his eyes shut.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

Theo leapt out of the thick arms he'd woken up in. Zhayden groaned and sleepily sat up. I was dark out, Theo could tell by the low the temperature had dropped. He cringed when he remembered what had happened.   
God, how embarrassing?! He'd fainted in front of the pack! He was never shy about things like that, why was now so different?   


**" What are you doing, little mate? " **The male asked slowly. 

_“__ Why was I in your arms? " _Theodophyllis questions.   
  


**“ You were cold." **Was the dominant male's reply and he had laid back down, patting the space next to him. Theo had frowned at the assortment of furs that smelt like Zhayden, making Theo now smell like pine and spices.   
  


**“****Come back to bed, little mate. It is still late. "**Even though it wasn't a direct order, Theo's impulse was to obey the Alpha. He couldn't fight his instincts. And he crawled back into the furry sheets and pelts. He had put some distance between his body and Zhayden's, his back facing the stronger male. 

It was some time before Theo said softly, “_Are you not mad? " _

**" Why should I be? " **

“_ Well, I kind of fainted in front of everyone and embarrassed you." _  


He felt the dominant chuckle before saying in English,**“****Don't fret, little mate, I am not angered. I understand your reaction. " **  
  


Theodophyllis was quiet after that and after a while, he's falling back asleep, but, his eyes pooped open when large arms snaked around his waist, pulling him against a massive warm chest. 

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	6. Pt.4

_ _

* * *

** _A Mother's Son_ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Theo had woken up with the hope of being in his own bed. That hope was crushed when he was in a bed of furs. He remembered Zhayden sleeping with his arms wrapped around Theo's body, giving a soothing heat that had kept him warm the rest of the night. When the dominant finally raised from his slumber and left for his duties as Beta, that was when Theo had finally gotten some sleep. The room that he was currently staying in until Friday, was a cave that was practically empty. There was only the bed and a wardrobe. There was no windows, no pictures and not even a door, just a curtain was used to block the entrance! His Uncle came to collect him so they could bathe in the cold water of the water Afterwards before he could be fully dressed Tyrus took him deeper into the forest.

_"Alright, Theo, I have to give you a crash cou__rse on shifting. Just pay attention and __you'll__ get it." _Tyrus said and began to strip off his clothes.

After his uncle was rid of all his clothes, he stood in his naked glory.   
_"It's not very hard, " _the dominant started,_ “just relax and feel it happening. It's a natural process, your form can be freed by aggression, fear and even anxiety. But, when you're calm it works much better. "_

Theo's Uncle flexed his powerful arms and rolled his thick shoulders as fur, blood red as his hair sprouted from his formed pecs and elsewhere. Dropping to his hands and knees, his contorted and his bones grew to cause cracks and pops to echo. His body enlarged and morphed into a tail grew from his spin, and a dark red wolf stood, towering over Theodophyllis.   
He had to be almost eight feet.

_“See, " _He says, his wolf mouth moving and his words came out like a deep accented purr. _" Now, you try. Shifting will be the main part of living in a Traditional pack, so you have to learn. Go on, try. " _

Theo was only fifteen and he had so many people's lives in his hands. He sighed and tried his next test, hoping that he'd be able to at least do this.   
  
  


°°°  
  


Theo opens his eyes and realised that he was on the ground. Thinking he'd fainted again, he tried to use his hands, hoping to push himself up. 

_“__Uncle Tyrus? " _He groaned, his head felt like the rest of his body, heavy and his voice was much deeper than usual. 

Theo looked for his legs and found four long, smooth furred red dog legs.

_" Uncle Tyrus! " _He was panicking now and looked around frantically. Footsteps and different scents clouded his senses. His power was overwhelming for a second, having heard and see and smell everything.

Three wolves emerged from the trees, staring him down and making him, even more, self-conscious. Their scents, two of them, were familiar. 

_" Grandfather? Grandmother? " _

The elder she-wolf, who was light brown with warm eyes approached gingerly. 

_" Oh, would you look at you, " _she said, a little breathless, _" You look extraordinary! " _And she buried her face into his neck, rubbing in his fur as her greeting to him as a wolf. 

Theron's red and black wolf chuckled behind them, _“This form suits you quite well."__Then, he trotted over and with Azaria's help, they got him on to his legs._  
He had probably looked like a newborn deer, but hell he was standing!

The third wolf was a dirty blonde, thick furred wolf that reached over seven feet and had piercing silver blue eyes. He was made strong, had a dominating presence and the smell of pine. The male came forward slowly and stopped right in front of Theo's new form, letting him estimate his own new height to be six feet, give or take. While the blonde wolf's eyes traced Theo's body he began to notice that this was Zhayden and sudden felt insecure, lowering his head. 

_**" How do you feel, little Mate?" **_The dominant asked.

_" Good, I guess. A little wobbly but, I'll live. " _

Theo looked around and saw his uncle sitting at the water's edge. 

“_I want to see what I look like. " _

They helped him to the water, where his uncle sat in his red wolf form, he glanced at Theo for a second before he dropped his eyes. It seemed like he didn't want to look at him. If Theo could've frowned, he would. What was wrong with Tyrus? Pushing that aside, for now, the sub looked into the sparkling water and finally got to see his mother and why his uncle couldn't meet his eyes. Theo's wolf was slenderly built with soft, smooth and short fiery red fur, a black tipped, bushy tail and ears with a thick white fluffy chest that spread to his belly. A ring of white was around his tail that was tucked between his hide legs. A pointed muzzle with a rubber nose and bright meadow green eyes. He was given long legs that he was sure gave him his speciality in running. All wolves had a gift that made them different from others. He looked like a fox. 

He looked like his Mother. 

_ "Don't you like it? " _Grandmother Azaria asked sweetly. 

“_I like it. It does suit me. " _He told them and his grandparents beamed. 

_“ Well, come now, "_ Theron said, “_time to have your first wash as a wolf. " _

He nodded, bobbing his head slowly and carefully slipped a paw into the cold liquid whilst Zhayden watched him.  
  
  


°°°  
  


Shifting back to human form, Theodophyllis immediately regretted it when the brisk air met his porcelain skin. Zhayden appeared, in his naked glory and Theo diverted his attention to the fascinating rocks as the Dominant male draped a bear skin around his little body, making him shiver and hug himself. 

** _"_Is that better, little Mate? " **

He kindly accepted the gesture of kindness but couldn't help but be annoyed with _little mate _thing.

Theo unconsciously rolled his eyes, “_Do you have to call me that. I know that I'm small I don't need someone constantly reminding me of my flaws. " _

Theo flinched the minute those words left his lips. _Goddamn it!_  
He couldn't keep his thoughts to himself and shut his mouth. Going around giving a future Alpha lip, he was just begging for trouble. 

_ "Ah, sorry. I-It just slipped out, " _the sub bowed his head as the sign of submission and respect expecting to be disciplined from the dominant. 

Zhayden only smirked and walked on, naked as the day he was born.  
Theodophyllis looked over his shoulder at his grandparents who shrugged and directed him to follow.

**" Are you coming, Mate? " **Zhayden inquired and Theo turned to him who had stopped down the trail. He avoided looking to long at the Dominant's body before nodding and walking towards Zhayden.

Returning to the cave, Zhayden had put on some pants- thankfully- and then offered to bring up some food. When the future Alpha had left, Theodophyllis was alone with his thoughts in khakis pants and a jersey five sizes too big for him. 

Tomorrow he was going to be a Dominant's Mate and not just any Dominant, an Alpha's Mate. 

Swallowing, he wasn't ready for this. It was too soon, too much. He was terrified. Afraid that he was going to do something stupid and what if the packs didn't like him. Never before had he cared about what people thought or said about him but, now it was killing him. It was natural for a Luna or Alpha's Mate to want acceptance from the pack. What if he wasn't a good enough Luna and when he had children, would he be a good parent? What if his children didn't like him because he was an Omega? What if he gave Zhayden omega young? What then? Would he be shunned? What if the same thing that happened to his mother happens to him. What if Zhayden is abusive? What if he goes into this Mating without falling in love? What if Zhayden gets tired of him and just throws aside, taking up another mate? What if Zhayden has a secret love? What if he has an affair behind Theo's back? 

Goddess, if any of the above ever happened, Theo might kill the motherfucker. After taking him away from his family and friends, you want to start something as stupid as that and expect to live? Zhayden didn't look dumb but, Theo was smart to get away with murder. He just hoped that Zhayden had the patience to deal with Theo's madness or else this Mating thing was going to be a sour ‘_rest of his life _'. But, if he did manage to give Zhayden strong young, he'd love them with all their life, even if Zhayden didn't live him. Theo would let his grandparents spoil them rotten and have them annoy the crap out of their great uncle Tyrus. However, even if they weren't strong Dominants, he had a good feeling that he'd love them nevertheless. Theo will tell them stories of their Grandma Theodophylisse and how she'd done great things for many packs as well as her own. He'd teach them to be like her cause he definitely didn't want them to be hot-headed like him. He wished that if he ever had young, they could meet their Uncle Syrus and Auntie Mavis so they'd learn about Helix Ridge, where their Grandma Theodophylisse grew up and lived.   
  


Cause, after all, he was his mother's son.   
  
  


* * *


	7. Pt.5

* * *

** _Alphas_ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next night went by with a blink and all day Friday, Theo could hear and see everyone preparing for the ceremony tonight on a Full Moon. Early in the morning, he had awoken next to Zhayden who was watching him sleep for God knows how long. Grandfather Theron had run him through what would be happening tonight. He was told that all members from both packs and several other guests would be visiting to witness the occasion. Not all the pack members lived in pack territory for safety reasons there was some who lived outside.   
Theo was cleaned up and sat with his grandparents as they explained to him how big the night was.   
  


_" This Mating will unite the Packs, " _Theron says, _"that means that the packs will be joining territories and when Zhayden becomes Alpha he'll be leading both Crimson Peak and Helix Ridge with your uncle, brother and his Beta. You'll be beside him in guiding his actions and the pack as well disciplining them. " _  
  
  


Theodophyllis gasped and heaved over.   
He had to lead two packs now, with over three thousand people.  
He had three hundred people's lives in his hands.

God, he felt sick.   
His grandmother began to rub his back and cooed kind words of encouragement.   
  


_" I... I don't ... I can't do this! " _He groaned and hugged his belly. He didn't want this. " It's too much! "   
  


_" I know it's scary, " _His grandfather said. _"_ _your__ mother was scared too when she was to mate Sylus but, she was strong and so are y-- " _  
  


“_ ENOUGH! "_ Theo barked, “_stop it! I've had enough! So stop. I am not my mother. And I'll never be her so stop comparing her to me! Alright?" _  
  
  


There was an awkward silence and Theo sighed as he wiped his face with a shaky hand. Theron nodded slowly before he raised to his feet and walked to the door.  
  


“Grandfather, i- I didn't mean to snap at you. " The sub apologized softly and Theron stopped at the doorway.  
  


“_I know you are, Theo. I'm just sorry for comparing you to Theodophylisse, " _the elder announced lowly. _" But, I think I need to go for a walk. If you need me, I'll be outside. Good luck. " _  
  


And he left Theo feeling like a total dick of a grandson.   
  


“_Its alright, baby. " _Azaria cooed, “_Pre-wedding jitters are normal. You have to be strong and look on the bright side of things. Think of the packs. Thinking of yourself is selfish as a future Luna. " _  
  


He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears threatened.   
“_ I'm not ready- I'm scared, grandmother. I can't do this. " _  
  


The warm eyed woman smiled, “_And you'll never be, at least when alone. Theodophyllis, you have your uncle and us to help you whenever you need us." _  
  


She helped him to his feet and though he was still slightly upset, he forced a smile.  
  


“_Thank you. " _  
  


She kissed his cheek, “_You are most welcome. " _  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The sun setting was a beautiful scene.   
The orange and yellow changed slowly to different shades of blue and stars began to twinkle. Soon enough, the full moon lit up the night sky.  
Theo was extremely nervous and it made him nauseous. He was standing beside his uncle Tyrus, in front of maybe three thousand people, not counting those who were visiting.   
He was waiting patiently in his more powerful form for Zhayden and his father. An elder wolf by the name of Elias was leading the Ceremony tonight.   
  


Tyrus could obviously feel Theo's anxiety and to distract the little sub, he nudged him and tilted his big, red fur head towards a gorgeous female wolf with dark brown fur and lilac eyes that stood between two young children. "That's my mate, Primrose and our pups, Tysen and Piper. " the Beta said with utmost adoration for his family.   
  


Theodophyllis smiled, he had an Aunt and little cousins. He was a little excited to meet them.   
His attention returned to why he was here as Lannister and Zhayden approached him and his uncle. Zhayden came to Theo as Tyrus took one last glance at Theo before going to his mate. He had to hold back the panic he felt and looked up at the Dominant. Lannister went past them to the Elder.   
They both walked up to tell clearing that everyone had circled around. They faced each other and the elder began, Tyrus and Theron watching from the crowd.   
  


**_"Welcome! To tonight's Ceremony!" _**A round of howls and cheers was shared then died down for Elias to continue, **_"We are here to announce our Alpha and bring together two Wolves in something stronger than an alliance; A Mating!"_**  


Theo couldn't stop his heart that wanted to leap out of his chest, he had to distract himself, find anything that could calm him down.   
  


When the next set of cheers ended, the Elder proceeded. **_"We bring together these two and their Packs in a Blessed Matrimony, " _**he paused and looked down at Zhayden and Theo, **_"Please, shift. " _**

Theo and His future mate followed the Elder's instructions. They then both stood naked in the cold air. An Omega appeared with furs skins and they were both draped over their bodies.  
Zhayden had a large, brown bearskin that, thankfully hid his malehood from  
Theo, for now.   
  


Theo just hugged the fur that he received to himself. The Elder proceeded, **_"Your palms, " _**he says and takes a silver blade from another Omega. 

They turn up their hands and Elias passed the sharp, cold blade over their skin, cutting through the flesh with a burn that made Theodophyllis hiss and drew blood.   
Now, Theron and Lannister came forward, with two, golden chalices that were decorated by diamonds, rubies and sapphires, in their hands. 

**_"Put your hands over the cups, " _**was the Elder's order and they followed, letting the blood seep into the chalices. When the cups were all full, the switched the chalices between each other and then, Lannister turned to Theo, giving him the gold chalice with Zhayden's blood in it and Theron giving Zhayden the cup with Theo's blood. 

**_"Drink, " _**Elias said, **_"And let you be joined in blood, under the Moon for eternity. "_**

Theo brought the heavy chalice up to his lips and his gun ached as white, fangs elongated. When Zhayden's blood hit his taste buds, it was like electricity; a jolt of energy fueled him. The blood thick as honey and went down just as smooth. He began to get greedy and tilted his back to get it all. When the cup was empty, he licked his bloody red lips and met Zhayden's hungry eyes. 

The Elder took the chalices and passed them to Theron and Lannister.   
**_"Your palms, " _**he says again and because of the silver blade, their skin had not healed.   
  


This time, Elias took a silk red cloth and brought their hands together, putting Theo's little hand in Zhayden's bigger one. Then, using the silk, he wrapped their hands and one.   


** _"Repeat after me, Zhayden, I, say your whole name, promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of an Alpha. I promise to cherish, honour, protect and love, my mate, say his name." _ **  
  


**"I, Zhayden Lukus Crimson, promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of an Alpha. I promise to cherish, honor, protect and love, my mate, Theodophyllis. "** As Zhayden says this oath, he doesn't take his eyes off Theo, as if staying true to his word.   
  


Elias continued, **_"Any young or younglings that he bares me, will be protected and loved like him. I promise, as an Alpha and a Mate to care for him, all my pack, any young or younglings that he bares me, in this life and the next. " _**  
  


"**Any young or younglings that he bares me, will be protected and loved like him. I promise, as an Alpha and a Mate to care for him, all my pack, any young or younglings that he bares me, in this life and the next. " **  
  


The elder turns to Theo now, **_"Repeat after me, I say your whole name, promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of an Alpha's Mate. To honor, cherish and love your mate, say his name. And any young or younglings that he gives you. I promise as an Alpha's Mate to care and respect him, all my pack, and any young or younglings that he gives me in this life and the next." _**  
  


Theo's eyes scanned the crowned, then back at Zhayden. Taking a deep breath, he began.  
__"I, Theodophyllis Riley Helix, promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of an Alpha's Mate. To honour, cherish and love my mate, Zhayden. And any young or younglings that he gives me. I promise as an Alpha's Mate to care and respect him, all my pack, and any young or younglings that he gives me in this life and the next." __  
  


Elias smiled and gently unwrapped the silk cloth, releasing their healed hands which he took and, in each of his hands and raised them to the crowd. 

** _"I announce these two as Mates and your Alphas! May the Goddess bless their bond and may their produce a strong heir!" _ **  
  
  
  


Wolves howled and people whistled as many burst into applause.   
Zhayden slipped out of the Elder's grip and stepped forward, he shook off the fur skin, it fell and he shifted, his wolf ripping out of his skin and the giant wolf joined his packs in howling to the Moon. One by one, the began to kneel down and soon, they all bowed before them.   
  
  


Accepting their Alphas.   
  
  
Oh Gods.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	8. Pt.6

* * *

**_Wants and Don't wants. _**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Theo sat beside Zhayden as an Alpha's Mate now, in front of the assortments of meats and more that was displayed before him. He ate very little and drank a lot, wanting to be drunk enough for when his next mate was ready to take him to bed tonight.   
  
  


People ate merrily as he sat stiffly in his seat, drinking the red wine. His uncle would look over every now and then.

His grandparents were too engrossed in conversation to notice that their underaged grandson was drinking alcohol. Theo had met his cousins who were so cute and adored him. They spoke of him in such respect for their young age. They offered to play with him if he was ever bored. He didn't expect that from them and didn't know if to accept their offer. Theo looked over at Zhayden and the male didn't seem to mind. He just gave a curt nod and Theo then thanked his cousins for their offer and he will take it up. They seemed so happy after and ran to their mother to tell the good news. Theo had then met their mother, who was a female that grounded Tyrus. She had him at her whim and her eyes sparkled love and strength. She was one of those females who you could be your World and she was his uncle's. Her and his young. She gave him advice. Said that it will all be okay and that if he needed anything, he could always ask her. After all, she was Mated for almost eighteen years. She had then left to sit with her Mate and feed her children. 

  
He noticed that there were other mates was all lovey-dovey, feeding each other from their hands and sitting in each other's laps. Theo shrugged, he was more than comfortable where he was, thank you very much. Like if Zhayden didn't like his sudden happiness on his lone, the dominant slipped his arms under Theo and raised him on to his lap. Theo's neck rushed pink and he tried to relax but, it didn't help when he got stares from pack members and other. A while ago, his Uncle Tyrus and Lannister had made a toast to them which was when Theo was introduced to alcoholic wine and was loving it until Zhayden, but he had a feeling that I the morning he'd regret drinking at such a young age. Oh, God, what if he became an alcoholic? What if, because he does have a happy life, he turns to alcohol for comfort? What if he gets depression?   
He made a face at that thought, just as Lannister, his Father-in-law stood, making everyone go silent.

  
Now, Lannister was an elder and deserved the utmost respect.   
  
  


**_" Friends, guests and packs, thank you all for attending tonight's ceremony and feast but, right now, my son has his own feast to feed upon. While he ravishes his mate, please enjoy our Deer!"_ **The guests and members laughed at the joke, Theron and Tyrus not looking amused as Theo all but, shrunk.   
  


Zhayden raised and Theo's world shifted as he was suddenly in his mate's arms and being carried off, as his heart wanted to leap out of his chest.

* * *

_Zhayden took his little mate back to his cave in the hope of claiming Theodophyllis as his own. He could smell the sub's nervousness but, he was going to be very patient with him. _  
  


_ When he had first laid his eyes upon Theo, it felt as though his senses were awakened and he was craving to feel the little Omega's sweet body. _  
_He was just so perfect and Zhade knew what he was in for and he was more than eager for it._ _Theodophyllis was five feet four inches and had hair the color of bright flames with emerald green eyes and flakes of gold embedded within them. __They were like a field, a meadow more like it.__One to roll in and bask in the glory of. __Plump, baby pink lips and soft, milky white skin. His face was shaped roundly and his body petite that made Zhade impatient; Greedy to taste and feel. T__heo was shy now, watching his mouth and wanting so much to please. But, Zhayden had enough of that, he wanted a Sub with some backbone, some dignity and Theodophyllis had that and more with hotheadedness and sass that was famous from the Helix name. __He was just going to have to get Theo's trust._ _Taking him into the cave was different from the two nights before, now Zhade was ready to _**_Mark_**_ his little Mate. Letting the packs and all now who his belonged to. _  


_The room was dark but, he saw clearly with his vision. Slipping an arm around Theo's waist, he brought him against his chest so the sub's sweet smell could surround him. He stared so deep into those green eyes and lowered his lips to meet his mate's softer ones. He shoved the bearskin of his mate's body, showing his nakedness for his eyes alone. __Zhayden kissed him slowly, tasting and savouring the delicious flavour and it had him hooked. He pulled away, and pressed kisses down Theo's neck, right where he was to _**_Mark _**_him, all the while wanting to touch him. Slowly as possible, he left Theo to the edge of the bed, listening to his mate's whimpering._ _Zhade came back to Theo's pink lips where he pressed all his attention to while leading him down into the bed of furs. He felt his mate's nails dig into his arm and he growled in pleasure, attacking Theodophyllis' neck, sucking on its perfect skin. _  


_Oh, Goddess how he had craved this; Theo, beneath, his heated body, clawing at his skin as he sucked and gave him his pleasure till he was screaming to the heavens. _ _He had waited for this moment. Wanted this moment. _ _Passing his hand on Theo's skin, he felt his flat stomach and smooth skin, kissing him of the mouth, he rubbed the warm pink nippled and Theo hissed. Zhade reached for his mate's slender, creamy legs, he growled and didn't waste time, throwing off the heavy skin on him and hearing it flop on the floor, he felt his length twitch at the sight before him. _ _Losing all control, he fit himself between Theo's thighs, earning a small whimper. _  
_Zhade found Theodophyllis' gaze and it had him frozen. _  


_There was no arousal, no lust in those jewel eyes. Only fear. _  


_Fear for Zhayden. _  


_He was absolutely afraid of him._  


_He didn't want this. _  


_What was he doing? Was he about to force himself onto his defenceless mate? Did Theo even want this? _

  
_What was he thinking? Why did he not realize this before? Did he so badly want to mate? _  
  


_He was just about to take his mate's virginity without even gaining his trust of love._

_Just like his father._  
  


_Groaning, Zhayden rolled off the sub and draped an arm over his face. Theo scrambled away and hugged his knees to his chest, happy to still be pure. _

_What was he thinking? This wasn't like him. _  
_His father had done the same damned thing and that left him motherless. She didn't want anything to do with Lannister and abandoned her family. _ _Zhade rose out of the bed and dressed, then went in search of Tyrus Helix, he had a proposition to make. _ _Zhayden wanted his mate to love him and the pups that he was to fill him with. Theodophyllis didn't want this, at least not yet._

_And Zhade had a lot to do before that happens. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**_Thanks for reading and press that 🌟 for more! _**(^_^)/~_**~**_**_Loves to all!, Sharing is caring ♥!_***(^o^)/_*****_


	9. Pt.7

* * *

**Years **   
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Theo hugged his knees to his chest and sat nakedly after Zhayden had left. He was slightly confused to why the Dominant didn't just finish is off but, he also had an idea to why. Theo had never been touched much less kissed by a man in that way and although he tried to enjoy it, he still felt disgusted and feared what the stronger male come do to him if he had resisted. So, he just waited for it to be over soon, hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as he had feared.   


The way the Dominant hovered over him and tasted him, if he wasn't shaking in fear and thinking the worst, he might have enjoyed it.   
But, when the male touched him there and put himself there to get into him, he was no longer afraid but, freakin' terrified. What he didn't expect is Zhayden to stop, he was clearly enjoying that, Theo could feel how excited he was, hard and thick on Theo's thighs, twitching with excitement. And even though, his new mate had tried to take it slow, Theodophyllis was still frightened, not only about tonight but, for the rest of his life that he was to spend with the male. 

Theo didn't know anything about the guy and was so freaking intimidated by him to ask. Zhayden had said when they first came here, then when Lannister's mate left, she took half his mind with her. Theo had wondered if that was his mother and if she had become Rogue or lived in the Human world. Many wolves tend to do so when they go Rouge. Even if she did, she might not have survived. Wolves can't live without a Mate once the bound is structured. Unless? Did she find love outside?

That was the only possible way. 

Theo wished he wasn't so God-damned shy around Dominants but, he couldn't control his natural instincts. Yawning, he rolled on to his side and pulled a furry sheet over himself to cover his naked body from the cold air that was making it's way to him. He soon fell asleep, letting the darkness claim him. Later that night, Theo was introduced to his first hangover that made him rethink ever drinking again. As he re-entered the cave again from having before thrown up his dinner, he met his grandparents and Zhayden waiting.   
  


_"What's going on?" _He asked groggily.   
His grandmother, Azaria, was kind enough to offer him a seat and some aspirin with water while he sat.

_**"**Well, your Mate came to us with some good news, well for you, not so much him, his father will not be pleased, "_Theron says with a great smile and Grandmother cleared her throat loudly, _**"**Oh, sorry. Anyways, he's agreed to wait until your graduate from Highschool to finally consulate the Mating." _

Theo sat up straight even though it gave him a headache since the lights were now on. Grandmother Azaria rubbed his back and says, _"It means, you can go back home, Theo." _

Theo couldn't hide how excited he was, he leapt off the bed and almost tackled his grandfather in a hug, _"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" _

_"Well, it wasn't my idea. So, you should be thanking your Mate."_His grandfather jutted his head to Zhayden.   
Theo slipped out of his grandfather's embrace and walked over to the dominant male, not wanting to get too close, to make either himself and his Mate uncomfortable, he gave a grand smile and thanked him but, couldn't help and ask; _Why__'_? 

**"My father forced himself on the his mate without gaining her trust and loving or even respecting her, " **he says thickly in Vasthal. **" And she left after she gave birth to me. I don't want you to fear me for the rest of our lives together. I will be visiting you though and will have to make my-Our Packs comfortable. I'll be practicing my English and do my best ****to look after the packs. " **The male paused, **" I wish to get to know you, love. I want to earn your trust and respect, to make this work. For us to be able to have a family, that I know you will love." **  


Theodophyllis smiled in return and Zhayden took out a little, smooth, black-furred and rectangular box.   
**"This was my mother's, the only thing I have from her," **he gave the box to Theo and he took it in his little hands, opening it slowly and it revealed a stunning bracelet. It was decorated by shining diamonds and emeralds. **"I would like you to have it, as a gift." **

Theo nodded, as much as he wanted to reject the gift, thinking that it was too much, that would come off rude towards Zhayden as the male had given Theo a chance to see his family and friends again. He wasn't one for fancy things but, he'd make an exception. He thanked the male again and let him put the bracelet on, just as Uncle Tyrus and Lannister appeared. 

** "You're a fool." **Lannister snapped at his son. **"You do know that this is completely stupid."**

Lannister gave a frustrated growl and stomped back out, making Tyrus and Zhayden roll their eyes.

**"Goodbye, ****Vesto. We will meet again. " **His mate says. Tyrus laughed, the sound of relief and then crushed Theo in a big hug. 

** _"_**_Come on, nephew, your parents will be happy to see you. " _  


Theo reluctantly walked behind his uncle and grandparents, he looked over at Zhayden and waves shyly. He feels a bit of guilt like if he had tried, this wouldn't be and Zhayden's dad would've been mad. Zhayden didn't seem so bad. 

**" Go, Vesto. "**

Theo smiled sadly and follows after his relatives.

* * *

_Zhade watched as Theodophyllis, his mate, climbed into his uncle's vehicle. Although he was nervous, the sub was quite happy that he was heading back to his family's arms._  


**"_This is ridiculous._" **his father spat behind him.** _" You are a fool."_ **As if he hadn't said that to him every day of his life. **"_What if his Heating comes? You'll lose your chance to have pups that you so crave." _**

**"****You know very well his Heating won't be any time soon and, I'll not be forcing myself onto him. When I Mark him****, he will love me, so I won't have to worry about him disappearing. I will woo him and unlike you father, I do not find fear and helplessness alluring. " **  


Zhade knew he was disrespectful to his father, an Elder Wolf now, but Lannister was never got for the rule in his mind, not since Zhayden's Mother left.   


* * *

Theo all but, leapt into his parent arms. His mom and dad, crying tears of joy and blubbering happiness. 

"Our baby's home!" His mother exclaimed. " I thought I have lost you! Oh, how I missed you so, so much. It felt like years had gone by without hearing your life and teasing us!"

Phillip chuckled and kissed his son's head. 

"I was gone for a few days mom." He whined although he had missed this. 

"Yes, but it felt like years without you, that's how much we missed you." She said seriously and hugged him tighter.   
  


And he couldn't help but think, _Yeah, it did feel like years. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	10. Pt.8

* * *

** Love in the Air **

_Three years later- Feb 14th_

Theo was a good friend and his best friend was lonely on this special day, so he promised her they'd spend the night watching horrible chick flicks just to cheer her up. 

Theo and Kim sat in the cafeteria as the single Pringles. Many students surrounded them were all smoochy and gooey, eating chocolates that they had received from their love interests and their tongues down each other's throats. And although he was technically married he wasn't going to tell or let anyone know that. Today was February fourteenth, otherwise known as Valentine's day. And Connerly Ridge High was decorated with pink, red and white. Kimmy had broken up with her fourth boyfriend that she'd caught cheating on her and was spending today with Theodophyllis. A male that was worth her presence. Theo didn't mind her company, it was better than most people. Kimberly was a cool, bubbly girl, with golden curls of bouncy hair and baby blue eyes, a heart-shaped face with pink lips and fair skin, she was an inch taller than Theo, reaching five feet seven and having a rocking body. She and Theo had been friends for over thirteen years and considered each other siblings, even though they were quite different and that made them constantly question how they were friends.

Theo had been very antisocial as a kid, rude and very stubborn plus he was a hothead. While Kim was laugh-like and friendly. She was practical friends with every person that she met. Theo read every person he met and if he understood the type of person you were like if you were a cheating gold digger and backstabbing bitch, he'd blank you from existence. Kimberly, on the other hand, was so outgoing and kind. She met him at the park when they were kids. She tried to get him to talk to him and he didn't until his parents made him. He then found out that they had some things in common and protected each other from potential traitors. At first, he began to think that she was here for the money that he would've inherited when he got older. But, he soon began to trust her and realised that she didn't want anything to do with that. Kim's parents were like family to him and they lived a normal life, while he had a mansion out on the far outside of the Town.   
  


She'd stick with him since then. And they've been through so much together.   
They'd bonded over the weirdest of things. But somehow, he trusted her and marked her as family. However, she was still human and he couldn't tell her the whole truth about him and this Town.

  
A few years ago, Theo had left his family and Mate to a Beta named Zhayden Crimson. He was the son of an Alpha and they became Alphas together under the Full Moon as a Mating ceremony. He is the Alpha's mate of a Pack of over two thousand members. His purpose was to guide them in purity and mercy when the Alpha couldn't. The Luna or Lunar, his case, has the duty of the Alpha's right hand; higher than a Beta but, lower than an Alpha. His mate being and patient guy, let Theo return to the human world to graduate Highschool then, he will have to go back to the packs. He was reunited with his beloved adoptive, human parents.   
And before leaving, he'd told Kim that he was going to Scotland for family Business.  


Later, he learnt that his family, had actually owned an estate in Scotland, so he just went with the flow.   
He'd come with a quick like for his reappearance and Kimmy pushed aside, happy that he was back. During these last few years that he had left here, his mother had been teaching him several new things. She'd taught him how to do laundry, manage money smartly, multitask and cook. His mom's great grandmother was from the Caribbean so, he'd learnt how to make delicious cuisines like creole foods, dumpling and crab, and many other foreign foods. His Uncle Tyrus and father had both put in their own works as well, teaching him how to completely control his wolf and senses. He learnt how to fight as well, in both forms and in an abundance of different techniques. His dad said it will be useful if his mate got any ideas and tried to hurt his son. That way, Theo would know how to kick some Dominant ass. 

His grandfather just shook his head and said that the defence was for protection from other wolves, like Rogues that like to pinpoint the Alpha's Mate. Although they were trying to help and prepare him for the inevitable, Theo knew that they'd miss him and he would miss them as well. So, he'd made a promise to ask his mate if they'd at least, get to visit once or twice a year. If not, he'd visit them no matter what his mate said. He wasn't going to live his life without his family's guidance.   
Besides, his young were to know of their human Grandparents.   
  


When they were old enough, he'd explain to them why they had three sets of grandparents. He wasn't going to his mate control his whole life. He needed to have control as well. He was independent and wanted his mate to understand him. Unfortunately, he was shy around Dominants because of his nature. He was an Omega and he was bred to submit.   
Wait, what the hell was he thinking about? Theodophyllis groaned, not believing that he was actually thinking about children, he was still only seventeen.  


"What's up with you?" Kim asked while filing her nails.

"Just the PDA being a bother to me." 

"I know that it's not that, you've groaned four times already. What's on your mind?" 

Really, he hadn't noticed that he'd whined so much. 

"It's nothing, just the fact that after you leave tonight, my mom and dad are gonna go at _it_." _And his supernatural hearing was going to make it so much worse. _  


Kim's face scrunched up, "Ew! That's so not something I didn't need to know. Oh God, now I have to worry about my parents." 

Theo chuckled, glad that that had worked to drive her attention away from his problems.

Kimmy cursed and Theo looked behind him. James Sivan was Kimberly's ex-boyfriend and right now he was one of the students that had a tongue down his throat.   


"Want me to kick him in the balls?" Theo asked as he stood. Kimmy laughed.   


"Nah, as much as I'd love that, I'm a forgiving person." She says and continues with her nails. 

"Which is why you get hurt by dickwards like him."

" Theo, negativity doesn't solve everything."   


"Not for you," Theo says and turns, "but, it does for me." 

Marching over to the asshole that had Kim crying herself to sleep for weeks, he didn't have a plan.  
This time, he was just going to hurt the jerk. Walking straight up to him while ignoring him in the background, he ripped the girl off James and then stomped on his foot. Bringing six-foot James down and hopping so Theo could give him a nice uppercut that made him drop and the girl scream.   
Everyone was looking and some took pictures. Looking over at Kimmy who had her hand over her mouth, he smirked and she burst into laughter. As a few people looked at him like he was crazy but, he didn't care. He hooked his arm on Kimberly's and they walked along like they owned the place.   
  
  


Baby, love was in the air.   
  


Theo shouted over his shoulder as James groaned on the floor, "Happy Valentine's day!"   
  
  
  


**. . .**   
  
  
  
  


Theo wasn't surprised that he had gotten detention. He had it for two weeks, it was a miracle that he didn't get expelled. He and Kim made their way to her car after school was over. Most people didn't like school but, Theodophyllis loved it. It was the one place he could be free to learn and he loved learning. He was good at it. being a very smart student and all. Besides, it wasn't like his school had bullies, they just didn't pick on him. Those who did didn't live to tell the tale. Kim's car was bought for her a year ago and she only just started driving because she said she'd finally trusted herself enough. The car was a Toyota RAV4 and was deep blue in Colorado with a written in the back that said_' VIP Bitches inside '_. She'd bribed her dad into getting it done. Her mom liked it, saying that it was sexy. Kim unlocked her baby, as she calls the car and they hopped inside. She giggled a bit, saying how funny it was to see James holding his crotch. They laughed again as she pulled out of the park and onto the road. 

  
Theo's parents wanted to buy him a car but, he insisted that why didn't. Besides, he might not use it when he left so it would be just a total waste of money. It was almost a half an hour drive to his house. Kimmy parked in front of his driveway. His house was bigger than most and was separate from the Town. Theo's good mood was ruined when he saw the black Chevy truck parked outside of his house. His nerves racked him but, he hid them and led the way as Kim inspected the truck. He was zoned out as she questioned him, not hearing her, he walked to the door. When he opened it, the strong scent of male pine and pheromones clouded his nostrils. It was so strong.

The scent in the air.   
His Alpha. He was momentarily weakened, his body wanting to submit, letting the Dominant in his home take over and ravage him. Body, soul and mind. But of course, he was stubborn and kept strong. 

In the living room, with his parents, was his Mate, Zhayden Crimson.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	11. Pt.9

* * *

** _Female Dogs _ **  
  
  
  


_ Zhade inhaled the thick sweet smell of his mate and raise from his seat as Theodophyllis came in sight followed by a human female. _  
_He had grown a few inches but, was just as perfect from before. With freckles dusted over his nose, those meadow eyes still as extraordinary as when he first saw them. He was still slender and looked delicate with his delicious scent teasing Zhayden's limit. And pink lips was a force to reckon with, his mate had a famous attitude._  


"Theo, honey you didn't say that Kimmy was coming over," _Mrs Conners says. _  


"What is he doing here?" Zhade's mate asked his parents.  
  


"Theo, " _Phill said as he stands too, "_let's have a talk. " _Theo's human father led away and Ms Annie offered the human girl that they called Kimmy, a seat. She seemed shocked at Zhayden and kept glancing over at him. _  
_She was obviously attracted to him and couldn't hide it well. _  


_ Zhade sat back down and his nose twitched at the disgusting scent of female arousal._  
_Humans were nasty beings. He ignored her and listened in to Theo and his father's conversation. _  
  


" Why is he here, dad?"   
  


"He came earlier today, said that he wanted to spend time with you since today is special in the human world."   


"And you want me to?"   


"Well, he made an effort Theo, that counts and your mother and I think that spending time with him might let you get used to the whole Mate thing." _Phillip sighed and continues, _" he wants to get to know you. I know what you're thinking ' that this might not change anything' but, it is still worth the try. Give him a chance son, it's the least you could do after what he did. Who knows, maybe you can learn to understand him more and you might even fall in love with the guy, but, again, it all up to you. Try and see where this leads, Theo. Cause you're going to have to spend the rest of your life with him anyways. "   
  


_There was some silence between them as if Theo was thinking about his decision. Then, he asked, _"What if it doesn't work out, Dad? What if the Packs doesn't like me or I'm not good-"   
  


„Theo, stop asking 'What if '. It doesn't fix anything. You have to do something. And just know, your mother and I are always there for you."   
  


_ There was another brief silence and Zhade had no doubt that they were embracing because he heard Phillip whisper an _ _ **' I love you '** _ _, to his son. _  
_A little while later, Theodophyllis and father return. Ms Annie smiled at her son who has her a weak grin and went over to Kimmy._  
  


“ Kim, I'm so sorry, " _Theo said, _"but, something came up.  
  


_The Kimmy female frowned and glanced at Zhayden for a second before nodding at Theo. _  
_His mate left Kimmy to the door and apologized again, say that he would make it up to her. When Theo was sure that the girl was gone, his parents took it up on themselves to leave the alone and head up to their private library._  
  


_Theo sat and _played_ with__ the bracelet that Zhayden had given him those years ago. Zhade smiled at the thought. He'd come here to earn Theo's heart before he graduates from the human School. And he was going to do so slowly. __Not wanting to rush his mate into anything that he didn't want to do._  
_Theo was independent but, still shy around him and Zhade understood why. Theo was an Omega, it was their instincts to submit to their Dominants. But, he had to gain Theo's trust and be friends first. He would try not to abuse his ranking and let his mate have an opinion. __He wanted to know everything about his Mate. __Like want was his favourite thing to do and favourite food, colour, animal, book, place and person. He wanted to know his weakness so that he may protect him from ever being hurt. He wanted to know what made him smile and what made him cry. __He wanted to know what made him moan and what was his limit. __Theo was like a book, and Zhayden was going to take his time on each page, tracing each word and memorizing everything he needed to..._  
  


_From the cover to the back._  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Shit.   
  
  
  


Theo thought as Zhayden stood six feet away from him, he kept feeling insecure around the damn guy even after three years of not seeing him.  
It was his submissive instincts and they had gone haywire the minute he has seen that truck. As much as he hated to admit, it made him weak; he wanted to submit and let Zhayden have his way with him. It was his nature as a submissive male and it was driving him mad.   
  


**"I thought that you may want to go out."** The strange voice almost made him jump and he looked up at the Dominant. **"My apologies, if I frightened you. I had learnt English over the years. " **The male said, his accent making his 'r's and 's' roll.   


Theo cleared his throat, " Ah, it's okay. Y-you said something about going out?" Theo wanted to curse at how small his voice sounded.   
  


The Alpha nodded, **"If you would like." **  


"Yeah, yeah. I would like that." Theo said and raised himself from the sofa but, lowered his head on reflex.   
After telling his parents that they were leaving, it took him some time to get out of the house cause they tried to interrogate him. He was finally able to leave with Zhayden and was told by his dad to return at ten because it was still a school night.   
  


Zhayden took him to his truck and he drove to a diner on the farthest outskirts of the Town.   
Theo scanned the place, making sure no one from the school was there. His mate, being a gentleman, opened the door for him and he walked through, thanking him.   
They found a seat quickly, as the waitress then appeared. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Zhayden and she walked over with determination. She batted her eyelashes and pushed her hair off her shoulders, revealing her skin neck and Theo wanted to rip it out. She was flirting right in front of him. Although he wasn't attracted to Zhayden and was mostly afraid of the guy, he was mated to him and his impulse was to make sure everyone knew this as well. The blonde bitch smiled and offered to take their order. And Zhayden acknowledge her existence.   
He eyed her throat and Theodophyllis glared at him. Disappointment racked him and he sighed. What the hell was he expecting? The male was obviously attracted to the opposite sex and though, Theo's wolf was female, he was still male. He would never have a happy or normal life. The bitch left with their orders and they ate in silence.   
Theo wanted to leave.   


**"I hope this is alright, " **Zhayden says, **" I know that you are not one for extravagance." **  
  


"Yes, this is fine." His answer was monotone; he felt lifeless with the fact that his mate would not accept him. He was male and would only be acknowledged when useful.   


**"Are you alright?" **  
  


Theo nodded. Why was he feeling like this? He was never like this. Nobody affected him like this Dominant and that was the fact that they were Mates. They needed each other now.   
That's why. That's why Zhayden came here. He needed Theo. Mates couldn't survive without their other half. They would only be telling strongest when with them and living on their blood. He and Theo were each other's life sources. Zhayden probably thought that he could have Theo as a blood bag and he would be his strongest with Theo at his side. But, he hadn't thought that Theo was smarter than he knew. Theodophyllis cursed and abruptly stood, surprising the male while he was eating and rushed out of the diner. He was not surprised when he heard the Dominant coming after him.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted and zipped up his jacket. He would run to Kim's house. There, he would make it up to her.   


However, the damn male didn't listen and teleported before him.  
The gasped and smashed right into the male. He looked around and realised that nobody had seen anything. There was nobody to even notice them.   
  


"What? What do you want?" He snapped, getting annoyed with this guy's behaviour

. " And don't do that! Are you crazy!? What of someone had seen you?"   
  


**"Then, I would have killed them." **  
  


Theo rolled his eyes.   
Zhayden couldn't do that, everyone was protected by his family and if someone died by the hands of a Werewolf, then they had no choice but to reveal them to the world and have them hunted down.   
  


So, the sub folded his arms. "Look, I get it. You don't want a male for a mate. But, don't try to use me. That pisses me off."   
  


Zhayden looked taken back and tilted his head, like a dog. 

"Don't act surprised. I know your little plan-"  
  


**"No, you don't. " **The dominant said, **"My plan is to means everything about and get you to accept me so we can love each other, if you had, you would have known that I want only my mate. " **  
  


"That's bull and you know it. I saw you eyeing that bitch! So don't try to deny it."   


Zhayden smirked. **"You really are trouble. I am in a new environment and I was shocked to see a female submitting. I never knew that human females did the same. I was going to ask you but, you left before I could do anything." **  
  


Theo's eyes widened and he lowered his head, he wanted to crawl into a hole. Why would he think that? He was so quick to judge. God, he was so stupid? He misunderstood things and was so quick to blame Zhayden. Zhayden was in a new world. He never had interaction with humans, other than, Theo's parents.   
  
  


Fuck.   
  


He felt like an idiot.  
  
  


**"But, it is good to know that you are territorial, my mate. " **Zhayden raised Theo's chin to meet his eyes and slipped an arm around his waist, bringing him closer so he could see the flakes of gold that shined in Theo's eyes. Oddly enough, Theo was no longer feeling awkward around him and in Zhayden's arms, he felt safe. **"I only want what the Goddess has bestowed upon me. I have what I need and I need no other. So, Theodophyllis, call me Zhade and know this my little vixen, I will not give up on having a future with you. I will earn your trust and have you love me." **  
  
  


Theo frowned, then smiled at the challenge.   
  
  


"Do try, Alpha."   
  
  
  


* * *


	12. Pt.10

_ _

* * *

_ **A Questioning Sexuality.** _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Theo had invited Kim over to stay the weekend as his way to make it up to her since Zhayden's sudden appearance had him to reschedule.   
He'd told her that his cousin, Zhade was visiting him from Scotland and that that didn't have a comfortable relationship as they weren't too close but, Theo learned that Zhayden was more than willing to learn more about him. Theo thought that he was an okay guy; a little rough on the edges however, he went for what he wanted and he got what he wanted. At the diner, they had talked and ate. Zhade was unfamiliar with dates so he was a little awkward. He'd said that he'd never went on one, he never had the need to or it had taken up too much time which he didn't have for.  


But, then he looked at Theo and said that he'd make time for one person.  
He was definitely great with flirting, Theo noticed. Zhade was obviously skilled in the arts and did his best when Theo least expected. Zhayden was a Traditional Wolf and bonding was done differently between mates for him. And Theo wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy. Zhade could read that Theo wasn't ready for that part of the relationship yet and the Dominant seemed to hold back for him. Theodophyllis was barely used to Zhade touching him and don't get him started with the flirting. He was never shy yet, somehow Zhayden seemed to make him and when he had basically told Theo he had wanted him for a mate and wanted no other, Theo hid his reaction well, still, inside him, he was freaking out.   


Made him wonder, did Zhayden love him? Or at least, liked him?  


Theo kind of understood his reaction to it. He was an Omega and his nature was so submissive; delicate, as well as kind and fearful of every male other than his mate. He was supposed to be dependent on his mate as Zhade was the Dominant and he had to take care of his responsibilities.  
  


Theo was Zhayden's main responsibility.  
  


"Hey," Kimmy chirped as she stopped stuffing her face with popcorn. " You have your thinking cap on, what's wrong?"   
  


Theo shrugged, "It's nothing,"   
  


Kim rolled her eyes and paused the chick flick that she made Theo watch with her as punishment. Theo mentally thanked the Goddess 'cause if he stared at that shit any longer, his brain would've poured out of his ears.   
  


"What's bothering you, Theodophyllis Conners?"   
  


"Nothing, Kimberly Douglas." He mocked.   
  
  


She sighed and shook her head, she played the movie and Theo groaned.  


When that horrible thing was finally over and Kimberly went to her guest room next door to sleep, Theo laid in the dark. In the morning, they had a big breakfast then, hang out in his room again. They played video games and Theo quite enjoyed it cause Kim was horrible and he won a lot. She got the hang of it soon enough but, he still beat her. They were now nibbling on red liquorice, Kimmy reading a book on his bed and him drawing on his desk.

"So, how old is he?" Kim asked, liquorice hanging out her mouth. 

"Who?"   


"Your cousin, the foreign guy. How old is he?"   


Theo frowned, come to think of it, he didn't know Zhade's age. He groaned, how could he not know his mate's age? What kind of mate was he? He also didn't know a lot about Zhade's past of what he likes exactly. What did he like, what did he do for fun and what was his past like? Like what he did as a kid? What was fun to him them?   
At their date, all they had talked about was the pack and how humans reacted in the Human world. Their argument was so petty it had made Theo flush with shame. Maybe getting to know Zhade properly was a good suggestion for their next date? What should he wear? The second date would be something different, right? Where would Zhade take him? Was it something fancy next time? He wasn't one for extravagant.  
  


"Hey! Theo? Are you there!?" Kimmy snapped her fingers in his face, " Hey, are you okay? You've been distracted lately."   
  
  


"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  


Kim raised a brow, "About your cousin's age? Cause you still haven't answered."  
  


"Oh, what?"   
  


She laughed, " Seriously, I asked you how old was your foreign cousin? But, are you sure you're okay? I've never seen you so distracted before." 

"Well, just got a lot on my mind. I-I think he's twenty?" 

"You think? You don't know your cousin's age?"   
  


"Do you?" He asked and went back to drawing.  
  


"Well... No, " she answered as she peeped at his picture from the bed, not seeing the blond wolf he was sketching.  
  


He nodded, "Why'd you ask got his age anyway?"   


"Well, I'll be eighteen soon. And I'll be a legal adult... So I thought that of Zade was single that he wouldn't mind... devirginizing a girl?"   
  


Theo's pencil snapped in his hand. He dropped the pieces and let the roll-off his desk. They seemed to hit the floor really hard. Theo's eyes dilated and his gums ached for his fangs to be freed. The sudden territorial urge had him wanting to strangle his best friend. Theo squeezed his eyes close and took a deep breath, swallow his anger and controlling his pulse. He had to gain restraint or he might **_Turn_** and attack the threat to his Mate.  
  


"Uh, I think he mentioned something about a girlfriend." He forced out.  
  


He heard Kim sigh and roll on his bed. He had never felt like this before. He actually wanted to kill his best friend. The anger and hate was a strengthening need to hurt someone whom he saw as a sister. When Theodophyllis was sure he was in control again, he said, "I thought that you were waiting for college to that."   
  


“Yeah," Kim said, “but, I thought about it and tell sooner it's over, the better. Besides, they say your first time hurts and I want it to feel good when I get those college boys! Plus, I don't want to be a virgin in college." She paused, "Maybe, you should lose yours as well."  
  


Theo scoffed, "If you are suggesting that I help you with taking your virginity, you are all alone on that one, sister."  
  


Kim laughed. "No, I'm not asking you. I was just saying. Besides, you seem more on the _other side_."  
  


He spun around on his chair to face her, “What do you mean by that?"   
  


Kimmy pouted, " I mean, that you seem like you're not interested in the opposite sex."

"Are you saying I'm gay!?"   
  


She jumped off the bed and tried to shush him up.

"Don't shush me! What would you make you think that I'm gay!?"

"Um, Theo. I've tried to set you up with several girls and you never were even interested. But, instead, you always help me when I'm choosing a boyfriend. You always know which one is the best and their personalities."   
  


"That doesn't say anything!"   
  


"Yeah, but you're very descriptive of each guy and hell, Theo, you even knew that Tyler Gordon was gay before he came out!"  
  
  


"That's some bullshit reasoning. And for your information, I do like girls. Just haven't found the right one." _Or, he was already married. _  
  


"Oh, come on Theo! You know all the names of male action stars! All my boyfriends don't know! That says something! Same with female stars! My ex didn't have a clue what their real names were only who they portrayed! Come on Theo! "   
  


"No, I'm not gay! So shush, lemme draw."   
  


Kimmy groaned and went back to her reading on her tablet.   


Theo was glad she had given up, but there was still more of her Questioning in the future. He wanted to tell her but, not yet. When she was ready.   
  
  
  


Not now.   
Her world and mind were not ready for that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  



	13. Pt.11

* * *

_ **Man or Woman?** _  
  
  
  
  


The weeks went by and Zhade would make every effort to see Theo. The Alpha carried him on a few dates or drives as well. The last time they went out, it got really late and they were in a quiet field, happening to see shooting stars together. Zhayden asked Theo if they could have their next date at the Pack.   
Although he was terrified, he still agreed because he'd have to get used to the place and the people if was going to lead it in the future. His parents were surprised and very supportive of the idea but, unhappy that he was going, he made a mental promise to ask Zhade if they'd be able to visit sometimes when he lives in the pack.

His only hope, for now, was that the trip goes well.   
He was going this weekend. Zhade was excited as it gets for Theo to see what he had done to the territory. Theo couldn't find Kimberly after today's school, so thinking that she was waiting for him at her car, he walked to the car park. Today was finally Friday, which meant that he and Zhade were leaving for the weekend this evening. He already had his bags packed at home waiting for him. He told Kim that he was going camping with his Uncle and cousin, Zhade. Her exact words were, "Ew, camping in the bush with Bloodsucking mosquitos. Good luck, Theo."   


He was still a bit nervous about the whole thing. They were spending the whole weekend together. Two days, three nights. That was so much time. They could do so much in that space of time. What did Zhayden want them to do? Theo had never gotten to see Helix Ridge since he left when he was a baby and he wasn't allowed since his human parents adopted him. Crimson Peak and Helix Ridge were actually close to each other, had only a creek separating the territories and that was why the packs never got along. Someone would cross and there was always a problem. He'd heard his grandparents and Uncle have complained about it. Theo and Zhade's Mating was solving that problem in the long run when the two packs joined, it became one territory. Theo had told Kimmy that Zhade might be picking him up today to go 'camping' and that they would not be able to hang out all weekend. That, and they won't be able to use technology because of where the pack is. If she was to see or even track where he was would be trouble. He was just upset that he couldn't find her now to see her off.   
  


Theo turned at the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. 

His best friend had her lips pressed against his mate's. Her arousal was a stench in the air that made an abrupt sadness wash over him then, quickly formed into a rage when Zhade pulled away and looked at him with shocking blue eyes.  


Kim stepped away from the Dominant but, it was too late. 

The deed was done. 

He smiled and shook his head at Zhayden. 

He should've known. All that attraction to him couldn't be true. He knew, in the back of his mind that it was all a face and bullshit. Just, didn't expect it to happen with his best friend.  


**"Theo, " **the Alpha says, **"it's not what it looks like."**

"Oh, so what did it look like, Zhade? Just my best friend with your tongue down her throat!" He knew he was raising his voice but, he couldn't care less right now.

"Theo?-" his best friend said softly, obviously confused, " I-i was just--" 

His head snapped in her direction and he hissed, "You slut! I told you he was fucking taken!" 

Like a predator, he started cornering his prey and he didn't even notice. His wolf was overtaken with rage and impulse to protect what was his. He was pissed and acting on instincts. He wanted to kill his best friend. It was the first time and it shouldn't scare him but, it didn't and he was actually shocked by that the most. 

"Theo! He said he didn't have a girlfriend," she whimpered, backing away. 

"That doesn't mean he's not taken, bitch!" And he went for her throat but, Zhayden grabbed his waist and held him back from ripping his best friend's throat out. The urge to protect what was controlling his actions. 

It was a natural response for any mated pair when threatened, they fought for who was worth it. And the Victor got male or female. To him, Kim was competition and he had to dispose of her. Zhade was his Mate and no one was going to take him away!  


**"Leave, Kimberly," **Zhayden ordered and she nodded reluctantly before glancing at Theo then, running off.

"Yeah, that's right, whore! Run!" He growled after her. "Fucking bitch."   


**"Theodophyllis, breath. You have to calm down."**

"You! You don't get to tell me what to do! You traitorous bastard! Put me down. Now!" 

Zhade sighed and growled low, making Theo go stiff in his arms. 

"I hate you," the redhead whispered while sadness washed over him. 

**"Theo, Kimberly kissed me when I said I didn't have a girlfriend. She doesn't know that we're mates. What would you expect? She's human, Theo and your best friend. If she had known that we were at least together, this would've never happened." **Zhade explained slowly for Theo to get through his angry mind. 

"So, you're saying that this is all my fault, that I didn't tell her I'm married to a fucking Alpha Werewolf?" 

**"I'm not saying that, Theo. "**  


"Whatever. Besides, you're not human. You knew what she wanted and you let it go too fat. You could have stopped her, Zhayden. But you didn't and that says a lot." 

**"Theo-" **

"Put me down." The submissive says softly, his voice cracking. "Put me down, God-damn it!" 

Zhayden let go Theo's wait and Theo walked off, Zhade following behind him, closely.

**"Theo, Theodophyllis?" **The Dominant reached for his hand and pulled him to face him. **"You're right. I let it go too far, I'm sorry." **Zhade lowered his head, trying to see those eyes. The male could feel his little mate's pain. Theo sniffled and Zhayden raised the sub's chin to see watery green eyes.   
It was killing him to see his mate sad.

**"I am sorry, Theo." **

"I don't want your apology. Besides, I'm never going to be what you want, so why bother."

**"Why do you keep saying such things? What do I have to do to prove to you that I am only interested in you? You are my Mate, woman or no, you are what the Goddess provided for me and I am ever grateful. I care for only you." **

Theo inhaled and smelt the sweetness of the utmost truth. He met those blue eyes and sighed. 

"Okay," pushing himself away from Zhade's warm body, he folded his arms, "I have to apologize to Kimberly before we leave." 

The Alpha male nodded, giving a small smile. Theo bit his lip, avoiding eye contact and the strode off.   


He had a lot to say to Kim.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Check out Darkness Untold and find me on Instagram @jazaminelake (*n'ω'n*)Forgive any mistakes. ** Thanks for__** reading press that 'kudos' for more!** _ **_(_***˙︶˙*)_**ﾉ**_


	14. Pt.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a heads up on any errors so that I may see to them, thank you!

* * *

_ **Home ** _  
  
  
  
  


The ride to Theo's house was really quiet, Theo had met Kim up and apologizes. She admitted that she was terrified of him and not shocked at all that he was gay. Was he? Eh, he didn't find females attractive, so is he gay? He only found Zhade attractive, what did that mean? Could he be attracted to just one person in his whole life, Theo would focus on that later. She'd then questioned him about Zhade, wondering how his parents allowed him to be with Zhade because of their age groupings. He quickly claimed that his parents approved of their relationship and that he was sorry for keeping it from her all this time. She didn't feel as though she deserved his apology as her eyes began to water. 

"Theo! Oh, God, Theo. I am so, so sorry."

  
He sighed, as she pleaeded. "I didn't know that you two were together. I am so sorry. Please, please, forgive me?" 

"Kim, I said it was okay. Actually, I should be the one apologizing for saying all those things and attacking you. I am sorry, Kimberly. Please forgive, I was just angry and I took it out on you. You are my sister, I should've never reactted that way."

"It's okay, you know. Learned my lesson." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sorry for that."

"Its cool, um are we still friends, I mean-" 

"Of course Bitch!" He hugged her and she had squealed. 

"Great, Mitch!" Her voice went smaller. "I still feel bad though, I am sorry, Theo." 

He rested his hand on her shoulder in support, "Kim, you will find the right man or woman, but now, it's not going to be my man." 

"Theodophyllis!" She screamed and then had laughed at the now eased tension

After Theo had retrieved his things at his house to spend the weekend, there was a long drive to the cold, dense forest, they came to a garage much like the one Theo had seen when he had first gone to Crimson Pack. The garage had mostly trucks and Motorbikes. Slipping out of the truck, Zhade escorted him down a path lit by torch posts and lined with stones. Theo noticed that Wolves were guarding as they walked. 

Zhayden, holding one of Theo's bag, had an arm snaked around Theo's waist. He pretended not to have noticed since it didn't bother him. They came to a chain of huge caves and a plain area. Wire hung above with lights that led to a towering post. Well cared gardens decorated the place with its bright and colorful flowers. Herbs and plants grew in abundance protected by stones that lined them. Males, Wolves, Females and young walked around peacefully, casually. Many greeted the Pair. A few Elder Wolves took second glances at Theo, whispering about his mother. Bowing his head, he sped up just as his Grandfather came from one of the caves. Theron gave a big smile when he saw his grandson and opened his arms. Theo met his Grandfather in a deep hug. 

**_"Sorry, I _****_didn't_****_ visit. I was really busy helping _****_Zhade_****_ here _****_and_****_ your Uncle."_** Theron apologizes in _**Vasthal**_ .  
  


"It's alright, **_Gato_**. Is [**_Gala_** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057551/chapters/47501095)here as well, I missed you all." He says and looked around. “This is all so beautiful, **_gato_**."   


“And this is just the beginning, Theo. Welcome to Crimson Ridge, my _**Vesto [Nebu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057551/chapters/47501095)**_. " he looks into Theo's meadow green eyes. “_**Welcome home. **_"   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_"Where are we going?" Zhade's Mate asked as he took him away from watchful eyes. _

_ **"I thought you may like to go for a run," ** _ _Zhayden said as pulled off his shirt. Theo's eyes immediately diverted elsewhere and Zhade wanted to laugh. _  
_After all his clothes were gone, he shifted. _

_His body sprouting blonde fur and bones moving, the dull ache was gone as soon as it came. His face morphed and ears shot out from the top of his head and a tail grew from his spin. A Gold wolf stood in front of his Mate letting him rack his eyes over his figure. _

_ **"Your turn," ** _ _Zhade purred and sat on his hind, patiently. __Theo just smiled and Zhayden's tail beat on the ground._

_"Only if you turn around." The sub said and if Zhade could've groaned in this form, he would have. But, to keep his mate satisfied, he turned and waited, listening to the shifting of cloth and then the binding of bones and the growth of extra limbs. He could wait for his mate to learn to love and trust him._  
_He would have to gain it. _

_"You can turn around now," Theo's voice was deeper and like a purr. _

_Zhade spun around excitedly. _ _Dear Goddess, he loved Theo's form. _ _A Fox, reaching six feet nine and having a slender figure looked up at him and his tongue rolled out. _  
_He was absolutely__ positive that his mate could've laughed, he would've._  
_Theodophyllis walked gracefully on his paws, not making a sound as he circled _Zhade.

_"What are you gawking at?" Theo teased, approaching Zhayden, close enough for their furs to brush and flicked his bushy tail in Zhade's face._

_Zhayden_ _ growled, "Oh you, little Fox!" _  


_Theo gave a __little__ yelp before he __dashed__ off, __Zhade__ chasing after him._  
_His wolf excited and playful, happy to interact with his Mate. They __had__ never done this, jumping and nipping at each other, __playing__ with each __other's__ tails and play fighting. __Zhayden__ went easy on his Mate, not wanting to hurt him. __They were at it for a while, leaping and teasing each other but, Zhade's wolf was tiring. His mate did not even look out of breath. His lean build making it easy to toss and __manoeuvre__ his weight. __Zhade, on the other hand,__ was taller and heavier than his little Mate. If this was a real fight, he would have lasted longer put, it had been some years since he had played before __with__ a Wolf. The new memory of this now was one he __would__surely_ keep.   
_Theo sat and __Zhayden_ _sat beside him, looking over at the Creek. _

** _"Tonight, we will go to Helix Ridge, that is where we will be staying these nights." _ ** _He said and the Fox nodded quietly, his tail and ears twitching at every sound._

_Something snapped behind them and _Zhade was_ up in a second, ears back and teeth bared at any opposing threat. _ _A new scent came to Theo's nose and he relaxed. He knew this person. The person's scent familiar as a brown-red wolf creeped out of the shadows, her _head lowered_ to the ground and ears flatten to__ her head as a submissive gesture towards her Alphas._

** _" I came to see Theodophyillis, if I may?" _ ** _The She-Wolf asked lowly._

_Theo went forward, eyeing the female and walked around her slowly, her ears twitched and her snout rose, sniffing him. _  
  


_"Mavis?" _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_ **  
😲😲 ;-; Yes, I am back. (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)Hope you enjoyed this. Like and share! ;-;** _


	15. Pt.13

* * *

_ ** ** _

** _Home Again _ **  
  
  
  
  


Theo already knew who the She-Wolf was just by blood instinct. The Female's ears popped up but, she still looked to the Alpha for permission.

Theo walked up to her, "Why are you here?" He asked a little too rough. 

She hesitantly raised her head answered, **" I came to see you. When I heard you were visiting, I just ****couldn't**** wait to meet you." **  
  


Theo stared at his the sibling whom he was separated from at birth and listened to the honesty in her words. He had never thought that they would want anything to do with him.

"Um...what of Syrus?" He asked and Mavis sat, Zhayden appeared behind Theo, sitting and pawing at Theo's furry tail.

**"****Sy**** is working out his thoughts. He will talk to you. He just ****doesn't**** know if you will want to hear him." **She told him.

Theo could understand that.   
He looked down at his paws and sighed, looking to Zhade whose attention was still directed to Theo's tail, batting at it like a house cat.

**"So, I was thinking, " **Mavis continues, **" if you want to, I was hoping that you'd want to hang out sometime. In this world or the next?" **

He wished he could have smiled in this form as he said, "Yeah. I would like that a lot." 

**_"Great! " _**Mavis exclaimed, almost hopping on her paws. **_"I'll give you my number before you leave! "_** She glanced over at the Alpha who sat behind Theo, before heading off with a skip in her step. 

Theo wanted to smile and he couldn't so, he did the only thing he could to do to express his joy. Of all these years worrying about his siblings hating him, he was so released to find out the exact opposite. Theo threw back his head and howled.   
Sure enough, a certain female wolf joined him in his moon song. Theo and Zhade walked quietly back to where they had dumped their clothes. He was feeling a little better about himself after having known that Mavis and Syrus didn't wish him ill will. Frankly, it made this whole trip better and he was only here for a few hours. Shrinking from his Secondary form, he had completely forgotten about Zhayden as his naked body took shape. The practice he had gotten over the years had made his body used to the process of shifting. Putting on his pants, he looked over his shoulder and flushed. Zhade's blue eyes traced his smaller body and Theo tried to pretend he never saw the look in eyes so he could quickly finish dressing.   


When they were both finally dress, thankfully, they made their way back to the Pack. Zhade said he had something to show him. They came to a cosy house that was away from all the rest. It was made redbrick that was painted like the wood of trees. The front door was made of dark oak and a brick chimney atop the roof. Theo was a little confused as Zhade led him up the three stairs and front patio with a long seat at the left for people to sit. His Alpha opened the door and revealed a short hallway that opened out to a stairway, living room, dining room and kitchen. The house itself carried a soft feeling. With its grey, brown and apple core colours. The hallway was like the inside of a bitten Granny Smith Apple and short, opening to a wide room that was in two. The closest was the living room. It had high, white ceilings and soft grey sofas. A wooden centre table on a light brown mat that had patterns of big leaves on it in a lighter shade of brown. The floor was polished wood that went into the. Kitchen and dining room. 

The kitchen was the colour of grey and had black wooden cabinets and a black marble island with five leather, backless seats around it. There was a silver refrigerator, stove and dishwasher. There was space for dishes on the island. The sink had a wide window area that let you see out side to the trees.   
To the right of the kitchen was a large eating area. An iron lantern with a small box light hangs high above the long, mahogany table that had grey and white chairs surrounding it. Around that were long windows. Zhade took him up the polished hardwood floors to the rooms upstairs. The first room was a guest room with bunk beds and was painted the apple core colour. The guest room had it's own closet and a bathroom. The next room was much larger and had a wide walk-in closet, a light brown painted bathroom with cream tiles and a cream sink and had a patio. There was also another door leading to another room. The king-sized bed had fur sheets and light grey pillows. Nightstands on each side of the bed with a night lamp on the left side. 

"This place is beautiful, where are we? "

Zhayden smirked and Theo is damned if it didn't suit the Dominant's,** " It's our house. " **  
  


"Oh, " Theo whispered as he walked around the room, touching the soft bed and looking into the spotless bathroom that had a shower and bathtub. 

**"We had some major reservations to the place. We have our own water source so we just purify it ourselves, we grow our own crops and herbs. Hunt our own food still like traditional wolves since we didn't want to lose touch with nature. "**  
  


Theodophyllis, going to the other door.   
Zhade had done so much for his return. Did he plan this? To make it easier for Theo to grow comfortable as An Alpha's Mate and lead a Pack.   
  
  


**"Wait, that room isn't finished, " **Zhade said we he came to block Theo's path. 

"But, I want to see," The sub said, sidestepping his mate and going for the door. 

**"Not until it's finished. "** Zhade put his body in front of the door and Theo laughed, putting a hand on his hip. 

"What are you hiding, you smell anxious, Alpha. " 

**"Nothing that you are to concern yourself with as yet. " **

"Oh come on, let me see what's in there," Theo gasped, "Is it S and M?"

**"No."**

"Then, let me see. " 

"**Sorry but, no means no, Theo. "** The Dom declared and tried to lead his mate away except Theo wasn't having it and made a dash for it only to have Zhayden intercept his plan and be scooped up at the waist. Theo laughed and let Zhade carry him out.   
  
  


He would find out what was in there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	16. Pt.14

* * *

_ **Forbidden Rooms** _  
  
  
  
  
  


Theo thought that he was getting used to sleeping besides Zhayden. The dominant was maybe two hundred pounds of flipping warm muscle and slept on his side as Theo liked to sleep on his belly. Waking up in the middle of the night, it didn't take his mind long to adjust to its surroundings, smelling the aroma of wolf and male. Although, this was all still new to him. His Wolf had already gotten used to the Pack and had forged a small connection with it. Memorizing all the details to never forget his home at heart being the Luna of the Pack. Theo managed to slip out of bed without waking Zhade and went to the bathroom. After, he came back into the bedroom. Stopped and stared at that Door. \

He couldn't help but wonder what Zhade was hiding in there. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he took a quick sniff of the room, drawing in all the scents, he contemplated going over there but, then climbed back into bed. He couldn't stop wondering what Zhade had hiding beyond the door. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he flopped around for a while, trying to get back comfortable but just ended up glaring at that damned door. 

Cursing softly, he slipped out of the bed once again. Sniffing the air and keeping a keen interest in Zhayden's breathing, just to be sure. He went to the door and fidgeted with his hands before finally grabbing the doorknob and twisting it. Hearing the clicks and then pushing it slowly open, smelling fresh paint stronger. Theo walked into a half-painted room, coloured a soft yellow. Buckets and paintbrushes were still set around and painting tape lined the corners of the large room. A desk was at the left corner and a blueprint was spread on a desk. With his night vision, he saw everything clearly. Creeping over at the table, he looked at the graph. It was for their cave and right where Theo was standing, it was labelled '_Young's Room'._  


**" I told you not to come in here,"** Zhade's voice rang out in the silence and Theo almost lept out of his skin. 

He turned and gave a weak smile. "Then you should have gotten a lock."

The Dominant sighed, **"Yes, it seems so."**He looked around the room. **" It was supposed to be a surprise for later however, I guess that is no more."**

"I can still act surprised when it's finished," he said, feeling guilty for his curiosity. "Who knows, I may even be actually surprised when it's done." Theodophyllis looked back down at the graphing. "Do- Do you like Kids?" The sub asked softly, feeling a bit small. 

Zhayden appeared behind him, **"Infant goat? I admit they are quite adorable. " **

Theo just rolled his eyes, " You know what I mean." He met the Alpha's eyes. 

_ **"**_ **Yes."**

" Would you... and do you want?"

Zhayden's eyes dilated in the dark, _**"**_**Yes."**

The submissive sighed and threaded his fingers through his head, looking away for a while. Could he give Zhade what he wanted? He wasn't even ready for young and what if they were born Omega like him? Would Zhayden disown them like his father did and what would become of him? He didn't notice his hands were shaking as he dug his nails into the desk. Of course, Zhade wanted children. He was still an Alpha. It was an instinctive impulse to claim, mount and breed his Omega in order to reproduce. He would need a future heir to his reign. It was, after all, the reason for the pairing. The thought of having a child honestly scared him, could he even raise one?   


A large hand rested on Theo's and squeezed gently. He looked back at Zhayden, who just took his hand and led him quietly out of the room, closing the door behind them. Theo allowed the Alpha to lead him and he claimed back into bed. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone in there."

Zhayden nodded, following Theo onto the bed. They then laid there for a while, Theo thinking further about his future. If they had any children, Zhade would be there for him, he did want this more than Theo? He wasn't even sure. 

"Um... Zhayden? " 

** "Yes," **  


"Let's say, I do agree to have...to all this and...and having children. " He said in the darkness of the room. Zhade sat up, looking directly at Theo, " You're going to have to be patient with me cause I'm just problems." Theo whispers and played with his fingers. " I'm no perfect omega. I'm not obedient and I'm rude, temperamental, so if we have young...they'll be 'little problems'. But, maybe they'll be like you. Yeah, I'd like that."  


**"Why?" **Zhayden asked.   


"Well, you're calm and have everything planned. I'm really nothing like you. Or the typical Omega. It'll be better if they were like you, plus they might not be strong enough if they come out like me... An Omega." 

** _"_Who said I cared about rank? Besides, I wouldn't mind and couple more of you running about." **

“You're saying that now," Theo scoffed. “ And then you're going to regret it.  
  


Blue eyes stayed on him and didn't waiver once he said as he rested back. **"I meant it, Theo. You are not like any other omega and I am pleased about that. You are so strong-willed and beautiful. I wouldn't care if you gave me Omega pups, I'd still love them as much as I'd love an Alpha or Beta."**The Alpha smiled, gazing into meadow eyes. **_“_**** I want them to have your eyes. They are extraordinary. It's like actually looking at a Meadow of Gold and Green grass. It's so refreshing so have something like that to remind me of home. Feels like I'm there looking at you." **  
  


The Dominant's hand reached for Theo's face, his thumb against the softness of his cheek. And for the first time in his life, Theo Riley Conner Helix, was at a loss for words. Nobody had ever told him that. Nobody had complimented him, like that. With such depth and meaning to the words. He could practically hear the truth when Zhade spoke.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_Zhade had grown comfortable and liked waking up to Theo's sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla. His mate was a heavy sleeper and looked so peaceful as he rested. His thick eyelashes down against his soft creamy cheeks and baby pink lips open just slightly. Light freckles dusted over his nose, his bed head wild and red next to the pillow as he hugged the fur sheet to his chin. _  


_Theodophyllis was the perfect mate even though he didn't know it. It was rare to find a sub with spirit much less an attitude and Zhayden loved it. The fire was just what he needed in his life and his pack. Not only was Theo so spirited, but he was also determined. He wanted to prove that he wasn't just a house Omega and could hold his own. He had independence and intelligence about him. He as hard-working and though seemed harsh was more than fair and willing to help those who needed it. Last night was not expected, though it should have been. Theo was scared of having young mostly because he'd thought once they were born Omega, Zhade would abandon them and him. But, Zhade being awestruck already, he had no intention of giving up someone as magnificent as Theo nor would he abandon his children. He was better than him in so many ways and Zhayden would have to become a better Alpha so show his worth just to the amazing Omega. _

_Zhade couldn't wait for the time when Theo would be filled with his seed and then bare his young. He wanted more versions of himself and Theo. Zhayden has always wanted young, promising to be a better father than his own. Zhayden wished Theo would give him a daughter, that he had no doubt would be incredibly gorgeous. He would spoil her rotten and raise her to be kind and intelligent. He also wanted a son. Whom he could teach to Hunt and Protect the Pack. When the time came, Zhade would watch his Omega swell with his heir or heiress. Goddess, he couldn't wait. And not only to be a Father but, as well as the chance to earn Theo's love and claim him. _  


_ Zhayden raised out of the bed skillfully not waking Theo. He opened the doors to the balcony and stepped out onto it, watching as the sun peaked through the horizon. It was a beautiful morning, the birds singing, as the snow was sprinkled all over. As the sun rose, the sky changed from dark blue to the fiery red of Theo's hair. Like watching an artist paint, it was then sky blue, the clouds appeared and replaced the stars, that one by one, went out. Standing bareback, the Alpha male threw his head back and howled, waking up his Pack and being joined in the Wolves' song. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com/)  
[Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)  
[Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)  
[About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)  
[Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)


	17. Pt.15

** _ [ smexyndjfnf ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/smexyndjfnf) _ ** ** _ _ **

* * *

** Cursed Fox  **   
  
  
  
  
  


Theo was awakened by his Alpha's howl and by instinct, his wolf joined until the whole pack was singing as the sun found its place in the morning sky. Now that everyone was up, they had started their daily routine. Theo wiped his eyes and yawned as he then proceeded to climb out of his bed. Wolves woke up hours before he ever did on a weekend. He passed Zhayden on the balcony and sleepily walked to the bathroom.   
  


Everything that had happened last night, had felt like a simple dream. Nonetheless, he knew it wasn't. And he almost couldn't believe it. He wanted to but, he didn't truly know Zhayden to believe him so immediately. But, he knew the male was at least patient and kind. Washing his face, he finished up in the bathroom and then headed to the amazing kitchen that he couldn't wait to use. Thank Goddess his Mom taught him to cook. And that he actually enjoyed it. Zhade took a seat at the counter, he watched as Theo worked. Checking the fridge, he was glad that it was stored with different types of meat and foods. Theo picked a few eggs, some bacon from the meat tray, fruits and moved to the cabinet.   
  


When he was finished cooking breakfast, Zhade refused to eat before Theodopyllis and didn't until he had fed Theo. The omega wanted to resist but, the male was his mate and he knew the act to be of Mates. Theo had groaned and opened his mouth gingerly. The dominant was careful as he picked the good fruits and sliced the sandwich in four corners for Theo to eat easily. When he was pleased, Theo got to drink his orange juice in peace while Zhade ate the rest of the food. When the plates where empty, the Alpha thanked his Mate with a soft kiss to his cheek. Theo had nearly dropped the glass as Zhade left to finish a bit of work around the Packs. When he returned, they were both washed up and left the cave. Theo met his Uncle a little while after as the walked to Crimson Pack.   
  
  


**" As you already know, I was born and raised in Crimson." **The male said as they walked and Theo raised his head.   
**" ****My****father was not the best of Fathers and blamed me for my mother's disappearance. He had met her when she was eighteen and wanted her for his Mate. She, however, was in love with another and could not return his affection. So, he forced her into the Mating and when his **Hea**t**** came," **Zhade sighed, **"He raped her. I was only a boy when I had learnt the truth of her leaving from the elders of my Pack. She tried to kill herself, that what the told me. She didn't want this life and soon after I was born, she left. My Father had been losing his mind for more than twenty years. And for nearly all those years I thought I was to blain in her leaving. I have just stopped when I began to believe it wasn't my fault. " **

****The sub blinked. Zhade knew how he felt. He never had a mom. What a thing to have in common, Theo? He just never imagined the Alpha's life to be like that. Especially one such as Zhade's. The male was so calm and good. From the Crimson Pack, no less. He'd heard about how they treated each other. But, for the time Theo had been here, they seemed to be everything but the complete opposite of Traditional wolves said to be Savage. 

**_"_ A year ago, Lannister turned Rouge. It was actually a surprise. I always thought I would have to kill him to be rid of him. He just claimed to still be in love with my Mother and left to search of her. When- when I saw that look in your eye, that night, I know I couldn't take you then. I would just be like him if I did. And all my life, I've been trying to be exactly the opposite."**   
  
  


Theo smiled softly watching the water as the neared the bridge, "You are a good Alpha. In the short time I have known you, you have been patient and good to me. You have changed this Pack from one of the most lawless under your father's rule to a Peaceful Haven in the years you've had it. Your mother would be proud, as I know I am."   
  
  


Zhayden stopped and took Theo by the waist. The omega froze in his hold and stared into blue eyes. "Zhade? "

**" Like I said, extraordinary. "**

Theo flushed and looked at the creek.   
"W-what was your mother's name?"   
  


"**_..._****_Zalianah."_**

Theo's eyes widen slightly, he felt like he had heard that name somewhere.   
" That's beautiful. Has a nice ring to it... Zalianah...might use it in the future. "

The Alpha kissed him.   
Theo was shocked until his eyes fluttered closed and he melted. Zhade kissed him like he was savouring a jewel. It was slow and he opened his mouth to let the male tease his tongue, making Theo moaned and pull away. 

" Uh, we should continue on." He swallowed and Zhayden only hummed. Pleased with himself. Theo grinned and let the Alpha lead him around. He felt a little giddy. Never before had he felt so good. So happy. It was foreign. Was this what his parents felt? What mates felt? He felt like was walking on wires and he couldn't be higher.

However, all good things must have an end. His smile turned when his eyes came in contact with amber yellow, much like the flakes of gold in his eyes.   
These eyes, however, belongs to Simple Zaltern, Sylus Zaltern's mother and Theo's grandmother. The second she saw him, her face hardened and she hissed at his scent.   
  
  


_"You rat! " _She screamed. "_ Look at you! You're a monster! You killed him, you killed my son! You killed my Sylus." _She bawled, her golden eyes filled with tears that pooled out. _" You killed him and your own Mother! You're nothing; nothing but a Curse! " _Theo's Grandfather, Kraner Zaltern, gave a sympathetic look as he restrained his wife. _" You Cursed Fox! That's all you'll ever be! "_

Zhade stepped in front of him. It was too late though and Theo had already run off, her words engraved in his mind.   
  


She was right. 

  
He was a murderer. 

  
A sorry excuse of a son and Shifter. 

  
A disgrace.   
  
  
  


He was a Cursed Fox.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** **

* * *


	18. Pt.16

* * *

** _It's love_ **

** **

_When Zhayden turned around his Mate was gone. Growling, a fury that radiated through his Wolf made others around them shiver and scatter. He wanted to strangle the female that dared to make his Omega upset. The scent of sea salt tears fuelling his anger. The Female in front him, the same one who cursed at his Mate submitted under his growl, her Mate, an older Male wanted to snarl back, Zhade could tell but, that would make things way worse than it was already. Instead, he gave soft apologies. _ _He calmed down at the sight of the shivering female. And let his nose lead him back to his mate, inhaling in the wind and then passing a glare once more at the pair, he followed the sweet aroma. Thoughts of banishment towards that Female crossing his mind. He'd found Theodophyllis in their bedroom, back in their home. He was hugging his knees to his chest on the bed. _  
  


_What seemed like a makeshift Nest around him. Which was roughly made and had Theo's scent all over it. Nests were made when the Omega felt threatened or as comfort during their Heats and Pregnancy. Most liked to keep their pups and young there during their vulnerable years. Alphas or any Dominant couldn't enter the Nest without the Omega's approval. __Zhade wanted to fall onto the Omega and hold him in his arms. Comfort him and push out any of those dark thoughts out of his head. Filling his mind with words of his marvellous marvellous beauty, intelligence and will. __Then kiss him and every inch of his skin to prove just how much he deserved to be worshipped. _

**"Theo," **  
  
  


"I'm not in the mood," _The Omega hissed back, not looking up from staring at his feet._" Could you just leave so, I won't lash out at you?"  
  
  


_ **"** _ **I am your Mate, ryanh** **. You are hurt and it is my responsibility to help you, "**

_Theo let out a breath that sounded like a sob. Zhayden made a silent oath to punish that Bitch for the pain that Theodophyllis was going through. _

**"May I sit? " ** _Theo bit his lip and nodded, a tear falling from thick eyelashes and splashing on his foot. _

_Zhade sat down. _

**"Let is out, my ryanh. You do not have to worry about being judged or hurt with me here," ** _Yes, cause he would kill anyone that dared to again. Goddess, the little Omega was going to be the death of him. Already had him wanting to hurt Pack Mates just for upsetting him. And Theo didn't even know the power he held over him._  
  
  


"It's no use, "  
  
  


**"Theo, It makes no difference when you blame yourself for something that was beyond your control. You were a pup and what happened to you Mother was tragic but, you did not kill her or you Father. "** _He takes Theo's chin and tips it up gently, to look into sad green eyes. A look that he hoped would not ever be again._**"I have known you long enough, my Omega, what others have said about you made no difference to you, why now, does it?" **

_Theo's brows fell,_"Because... What if she's right? " 

** _"You know she is not-"_ **

"Yes but, it's beginning to feel like she is!"_Theo pulled his face away, _"She could very well be right." _He sighs, _"Maybe I did kill my Parents."

_It was a whisper but it was what made Zhayden want to commit murder for the Omega. _

"I'm just cursed, Syrus, Mavis and everyone should just stay away from me. Should just hate me. "  
  
  


**"Well, they don't. And do you know why, Theodophyllis? Because you are not a curse." ** ** _The Alpha affirmed. _ ** **"And I know for certain that you are far from being any cursed fox." **

"It doesn't even matter-"

**"Theo, it does. I knew how you used to feel. " ** _The Dominant says softly,_ ** ** **"I used to blame myself for something that I could never be responsible for, for seventeen years, my ryanh. My mother abandoned me but I know she cared enough to leave something behind for me to know her. You just have to see that there was nothing you could do. You are no cursed fox and everyone that cares about you would never call you that. I know I won't. Your Mother died for you like any caring Mother would and she left back you as her remembrance. Your Father was consumed with grief to even try and think about what he was doing to his son. What happened was not in your control and far from being changed." **  
  


"But, there's a difference-"

**"What difference? "**

"Your mom left, mine's dead?!"

_Zhayden nodded slowly._

_The Omega gasped and reached out for Zhade. _"I... I didn't mean to say that, I'm... I'm so sorry... "  
  


**"Theodophyllis, your Mother died for you to live. If she had not, I would not be blessed with an Omega so cunning and strong-willed. My wolf would not have been able to bond with you and I would not be here. I know not if my mother truly cared for me but, you hear how much yours did, everyday from your relatives. You were even given the chance to have a normal family, though they are human.**

**Think about everyone that you have, Theo and what they would do for you. You need not worry about being disliked. Your brother and sister are willing to start over, your Grandparents and Uncle would kill for you. Your human parents love you, spoil you as though you were their born young and I, I would wage wars in your name, worship you and die for you. Having a Mate was all that I lived for Theo, and once I had you, I want you to learn to trust, respect and love me. So that we may be equals when we lead this Pack.**  
**I know you feel as though it was all your fault but, think about. What could you have done? Think of the lives that would not be able to experience your uniqueness. You are strong Theo so, I know you will overcome this. But, I also know that you do not need to face this alone. We are always here. I am always here." **  
  
  


_Theo cursed after and dropped his face into his knees. _  
_Zhade knew all too well how much he had tried to push away people when they tried to get through to him. He had always wanted to fight his demons alone and did well. But, he still needed the guidance of others. _ _Zhayden filled the room with as much of his scent. The Omega cried softly and Zhade claimed into the Nest, pulling Theo into the safety of his arms. He let the years fall onto his chest, seeping through the cloth. The Omega's soft sobs soon turned to wretched bawls and Zhayden knee he had to let it happen. He had to let him let it out. _

"I... I wish I could have... m.. met her..." _He breathed, _"I wish she could've been here... So that Grandfather would've been happy....He misses her.. Uncle misses her too... They all do... I do,"  
  
  


_Zhayden let his Mate cry until he fell asleep in his arms. It had torn him apart on the inside but, he knew the Omega need that. The stench of pain was subsiding in the darkness of the room. He gently placed Theo back on the bed, the ginger snuggling in his Nest, then got up and took a new jersey, returning to bed. Theo immediately finding himself under Zhade's chin, his face into the Male's neck and Zhade let him be, smiling at the cuddly warmth. _ _Soon enough, he was asleep too. _  
_It was maybe some hours later when he was woken up by the knocking of the door. He then heard a person walking around until the found the bedroom door. Zhade could smell the Shifter's scent and relaxed when Theron peeped through the door. _

_"I just came to check up on things," _ _the older wolf said softly, _ _"I heard what had happened. Is he... Alright? " _ _The door widens a bit. _

_Zhade nods, _ **"Yes, he will be much better in the morning as well. " **  
  
  


** _Theron exhaled, _ ** _"I hope he wasn't too much trouble. I know how he can get after something like that. "_  
  
  


**"He's fine. I talked to him, "**

_The Male cocked an eyebrow,_ ** ** _"Talked to Theo? He doesn't listen to anyone after stuff like that. Just ignores us and blames himself." _Theron shakes his head,__"He keeps doing that and I don't know why. I wish he would feel comfortable enough to talk to us about it. Or at least listen. All we want is to help him and he just tries to shut us out." __Theron looked down, __"He'll hate me if he heard me saying this but, his mother used to do the same thing, well, until she met Sylus. I know... He hates when I compare them. But, they are just so much alike that it can be scary sometimes." __He chuckled,__"_Theo needs to stop saying that he killed her, 'cause she certainly lives in him."_  
  
  


_Zhayden smiled at that. _  
  
  


_"Anyways," _ _The old Dominant says,_ _"Thanks for trying Zhade. And I mean with the years you gave _ _Theo_ _ and the patience you have with him, it's much appreciated. Just be careful, Theo's a handful and more. Oh, I warn you. Hurt him and he'll hurt you. He's the revengeful type of Omega. So, I wish you the best my Grandson- in Law," _ _Theron bowed his head and left, closing the door quietly. And sure enough, Zhade was back to sleep. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

** **


	19. Pt.17

* * *

** _Work it Out_ **

Theo cursed after he woke up in Zhayden's arms.   
Goddess, why did he keep doing that? Nearly every person that tried to help, he'd eventually push away and shut them out. Kimberly tried her best to help him when he told her that his mother died at birth and his birth father wanted nothing to do with him, and ever her he argued with. She gave in trying to convince him otherwise but, still mentions time to time that it's not his fault and it was wrong to incriminate himself for something he could not have control over. His adopted parents also tried to comfort him and give him the answers to his much-needed questions. Mostly his Mother tried to confront him, but he didn't allow her into that topic. His Dad, understood that boundary and gave Theo his space. When it began to be a problem at the beginning of his adolescence, his Grandparents were brought in and told him everything he ever needed to know.   
  


As a young boy, he'd always known that he wasn't his parents' son. He didn't smell like them nor looked liked them. Plus, he was a Shifter. And he always lashed out at people because he thought that it would be better if they didn't stick around or they'll end up being hurt. All because of his kind of luck. Or as Simone had kindly said, because he was cursed. Squeezing his arms around him, he felt tears fall on his skin. He hated crying, it just made him feel as weak and helpless as his gender was portrayed to be. Theo was a fool, he pretended to be strong and tough however, behind that exterior he was constantly needing help, just had practised hiding it well. For so long, he wanted to believe that it wasn't his fault for his parents' deaths and every time he did, something lingered in the back of his mind or someone hissed at him, like Simone. 

Zhayden rolled over and engulfed Theo in his arms and scent. _**"You smell stressed, zal."**_

Theo shook his head and let out a soft purr as he rubbed his face dry. "I'm okay," The Alpha pressed a chaste kiss to Theo's neck before sliding out of bed. The Omega shivered at the feeling of soft lips on such a sensitive place. He'd never been touched there, much less kissed like that and it should have upset him or at most make him uncomfortable but, he just sighed into it as he relaxed from the simple touch. 

**_"I will bring you something to eat,"_** Zhade says as he walks to the balcony, opens the doors that let the dawn light in. The sky is light blue and cool air blows throw making Theodophyllis bundle up in the fur sheets. Theo watched as the Dominant threw his head back and howled to wake the pack. A few members, warriors and farmers joined the song. After he had done his first duty of the day, the male went to get Theo some food. He took a while but, he did not mind as Zhade brought back with pancakes and orange juice and pear.

_ **"I can get you something else if you like," ** _

"No, no this is good. Looks tasty... Zhade? Thank you, for everything; for waiting for being so kind. Thank you, you are a good Alpha and... mate."

_**"You are most welcome, zal."** _The Alpha sat down and Theo put his hand on Zhade's bicep. 

"I mean it, Zhayden, for just putting up with me and helping me, giving me a chance to grow up...this trip...Thank you-"

Lips were pressed gently on Theo's. The Omega sat frozen for a good moment with Zhade's lips on his. His heart picked up and began to race. He melted, his eyes fluttering closed and his body with the mind, accepting the feeling of someone else's lips on his. He wasn't nervous and he was far from disgusted or afraid. 

"Are...is this okay?"

Theo shook his head then took Zhayden's handsome face into his hands and brought his mouth against his lips again. The dominant kissed hi slowly, as if he was savoring the taste of Theo. Their mouths opened and moved together, Zhade's tongue slipping against Theo's lips and then, sneaking it's way into his mouth. Theo moaned at the synch, his hands having a mind of their own as they found dark hair; carding through the thickness. When they parted, he whinnied and panted. The way Zhade looked at him made him actually blushed and look away. Zhayden used his fingers and guided him back to face him.

_ **"You are adorable."** _

Theo bit his lip to suppress the giggle that bubbled up in him. 

The rest of the morning was a complete daze for him. He remembered being fed by Zhade and then, bathing. He and Zhayden played with some pups and Theo met with Mavis for lunch. Zhayden was a little bit jelly because of that as he wanted to spend his time with Theo. But, he reluctantly let the Omega go to his sister. The Alpha felt like he could trust her, after all Mavis was a Hunter and was the best. She had wild curls of brown and red hair with amber-brown eyes and she reached Theo's height although she was a Beta. Syrus, Theo's brother, also joined them. The Alpha Hunter was six feet and had dark red hair with hazel green eyes. He met Theo's eyes and gave a smile before heading out.

Zhade called a meeting with his uncle and Grandparents to discuss Simone. 

_ **"Why was she here?"** _

Theron answered, "She doesn't usually visit but, she did for her son's death anniversary. " the male sighed. "If I was aware of this I would've warned you both, this is on me."

Zhade shakes his head, _**"All is well, we know now and as much as I wished I had earlier, we can't change it. Theo is doing better. That is all that matters.**_

He was sure that whatever they spoke about, it was important but, he was a little bit lighter all thanks to Zhade. Theo had to leave tonight and he knew he would miss this feeling but, it won't be long again until he would be back to stay, permanently. Theo was glad that they had made it work. 

* * *

Ana pulled her hair into a ponytail as she walked into her home. The house was quiet now that the girls were in school. Sue and Sara were her twelve-year-old daughters. Her husband, Henry Walter, a loving human which she had mated after Ana had left her home all those years ago. Though, she never thought she'd find a love like this ever again. 

When the one she had desired was mated to another, it had broken her heart. But she stayed strong as long as she had the help of her best friend, Theodophyllise. It had pained her to later find that Phyllise had passed on. They were like sisters though very different back then. Phyllise had always been outgoing and kind. She loved to run and was so stubborn for an Omega. Ana was her shadow; shy and pliant, like very few things.

When they were of age, Phyllise was mated to Sylus Zaltern, the Beta hand in Helix Ridge Pack. Ana was so happy for her because she had seen how much they loved each other. However, when Ana did fall for a Hunter; her first love, the Alpha's son, Lannister, wanted Ana for his own. When he became Alpha, he forced her to mate him or her lover be killed. She was going to, to save her beloved, however, Ricardo believed that they could fight back or hide. They tried to leave and when they were found, Ricardo challenged Lannister for her hand. He lost. 

And she was forced to mate Lannister who told that he did it because he loved her; killed her true mate because he cared. He was abusive and had her like a robot, a trophy when needed. There was no care or kindness no even the love he so claimed to have for her. There were a few times that she tried to tell others even Phyllise, that did not end well. She would cry herself to sleep on most nights while Lannister used her or other females. 

When his Heat came it was the worst. He used her. That was when she had enough. She could not take it anymore. Not wanting to leave the pack heirless, she waited until the birthing to leave. Ana died a little on the inside when she left that night. Left her newborn and precious little pup in that cave. But, she had to, or she would have killed herself or worse, the babe, just to permanently escape that Alpha's claws.

* * *


	20. Pt.18

* * *

_ _

_ ** Chapter Eighteen~ Trust** _

Theo was glad to be home but had begun to miss Zhayden- no matter how much he hated to admit. The good part about being home, though, was his parents' hugs. He'd gotten a crushing one when he stepped out of his Uncle Tyrus' truck. The wolf had laughed at the sight. 

Uncle Ty stayed for the evening and they had a nice dinner. Where he told his parents about the Pack and how it had drastically changed over such time. He over the beauty, how enjoyed the runs and the herbs, with the sparkling creek. He even told them about his reconnection with Mavis and Sylus. He may not have gotten to spend a lot of time there to get the full experience, but he looked forward to returning. His parents were happy for him, having known that Theo always wished to have a close relationship with his siblings. Theo could tell that they were sad, also. Their smiles were not as bright, nor were their scents extremely happy. He knew it had to do with their fear of them never seeing him again, especially now that Theo was happy about the Pack. They did not know what was stored. 

During his stay in Helix, Theo had asked his Uncle and Zhade, if his Parents could visit him. He explained to his Mate and Uncle just how much it would hurt them if they never got to see their son. When that did not work, Theo asked them what people would think when he just went away and never returned. The Alphas new it was a stump, and agreed that Theo's Mom and Dad, could visit once they inform them beforehand, so that they may prepare themselves and the Pack. Uncle Ty would personally pick them up and escort them to the Pack lands. Theo had just been waiting to break the news to them and now, could not be a better time. He could already imagine their faces. 

Dinner was delicious. Uncle Ty helped Theo with the dishes. It was a little funny seeing the big Alpha in the kitchen. Usually, the domain was an Omega's. Afterwards, he hugged and bid them goodnight, before heading back to the Creek. Theo and his Mom went to the fridge and got out a tub of Ice cream. It couldn't be a better time. 

"Mom, Dad?"

His Dad hummed as he ate. 

"Yes, sweetie."

"Um, Uncle Tyrus and my Alpha, Zhade said that you can both visit the Pack lands, as long as you call them-" 

His Mom drops the glass she was using. Dad froze with the spoon in his mouth. 

"What?" His Mom sounds broken, "Y-You aren't leaving us?"

"No Mom, I could never. "

Phil rises off the barstool and pulls him into a hug. Theo smiles into his chest, breathing in his comforting scent as his Mom sniffled and made her way over. She kissed his forehead, then his cheek and his other cheek, then dragged him away from Dad's arms, right into her breast. Theo groans as she sobs. He moves around to look at her. His Dad goes to clean up the glass and Theo notes the rise in his scent. Now, they were happy. 

"I love you guys, " He says softly and it just makes his Mom cry more, so he hugs her. As his Dad passes by with the glass in some napkins, he could see the water in his eyes. 

"We love you too, pup."

On Monday, Kim ambushed him in a bear hug at his locker.

He groaned, "Ugh, what's with the hugs?" 

She steps away, "I just wanted to apologise again," Kimberly mumbled. He shakes his head. Since he's been home, she's been saying sorry on their chat. He tried to convince that it was in the past and he had forgiven her- to be honest, he forgot about that whole ordeal until he saw the messages she left when he finally checked his phone yesterday night. "I am so, so sorry Theo. I should not have kissed him."

He smiled at the honesty in her word, then sighed. "Hey, it's okay. I forgave you two days ago, Kimmy." He chuckles, "To be honest, I forgot about it over the weekend."

"Oh really," Kim wags her eyebrows, "what were you and your cousin slash boyfriend doing, Theodophyllis?" 

"Nothing your dirty manhwas and mangas have in them." He snarks, knowing of her unhealthy addiction to yaoi. "We hanged out," He said because if he went further he'd blush. He'd eventually tell her some parts of what happened. 

She pouts, "You know I don't believe that bull crap, but I'll get it out of you sooner or later," She then links her arm in his and they make their way through the crowd of teenagers. "You know that you really scared me."

"Huh, when?"

"When I...kissed him?" She sounded ashamed, "You freaked me out...I've never seen you that angry."

  
  
"Oh," He flushed. "I should be apologising for that too, I'm sorry, Kimberly. That wasn't me."

"Hey, hey. You had every right to go savage on me." She winks as to change the mood, "Besides you gotta protect your man."

"Oh, and I'm not leaving again."  
  
  
"What? Really?! Oh, Theo, that's great!" Kim smells happy, "Cause we had like so much to do- get married, make some brats and be aunts and uncles to each of our kid, the grow old and gossip. "  
  
  


Theo looks at her, " We already do the last one." 

"Oh hush," The bell rings, "I'll be over later, mkay?"

"Yep," they plopped down in seats beside each other. 

After school, Kim and Theo hung out at his place. They had Ice cream and he told her about the trip as well as Zhade when he comforted him because of his birth Father's Parents. She was mad that they had the audacity to show at his 'Camping trip' unannounced, then proceed to insult Theo. She was also a little sad that she wasn't there to help him. Made him think if Zhade would mind that he told Kim and invited her to the Pack lands. His Grandparents, Theron and Azaria would be harder to persuade, though. The friends then watched King Cobra and horribly sang songs while they completed HomeWork. That's when Theo caught the sound of a truck pulling up and there was the familiar scent of his Mate reaching him from even upstairs. He completely forgot everything else and rushed to the door. 

* * *

As soon as the door was opened, Zhayden was nearly tackled by his Mate. Theo had thrown himself into Zhade's arms. The Alpha was momentarily stunned by the gulf of his Omega's luscious scent. Zhade chuckled into Theo's neck. Sadly, the ginger unwrapped his arms and step away with a blush. 

**"Well, clearly, I was missed. **

Theo blessed with that shy smile and then tiptoed to press his lips on Zhade's. The Alpha still had to lean down to meet plump lips as Theo's hands delved into his hair. He growled at the sensation, immediately wanting more. They part, much to Zhayden's dismay. Theo bit his lip and breathed out a soft, 'Hi,'. 

**"Hello,** _**zal**_. **That was quite the greeting,** _**amare**_." 

"Oh, I-I just missed you. " 

_Zhayden slipped his arm around Theo's waist, pulling him in once again, right up against him. Then, kissed him sweetly, letting it flow through the Omega, making him purr. They had to stop, just in time too, Theo's human Mother came in. _

"Oh, Zhayden? What a pleasant surprise, I want to thank you for what you did, " _She smiles,_ "It means a lot to us."  
  


  
_There was also Phillip,_ "Oh Theo, you look a little red, so. Are you okay?"

_Theo lowered his head bashfully and nodded,_ "I'm cool." 

"Zhayden, do stay for dinner. " _Annie was her name, said kindly._ "It will be soon. Theo, is Kimmy staying?"

"Uh, yeah...I'll go get her."

Theo left, all flustered and returned with his human companion whom Zhayden abhorred.   
That same Kimmy girl he'd first met and who had eyed him like he was a piece of meat. She was younger than him, yet still lusted after him though he was also uninterested, as he had told her. She wasn't worth his trust, so he would prefer to avoid her, under different circumstances he would. However, she was still, very much his Mate's best friend, so he would behave. Goddess, give him strength. He could never understand humans. They broke so many laws of nature. Unlike wolves, who worked and survived as a unit- a Pack, they worked alone. Many even worked for their own needs and were backstabbing. The only humans he could respect and even consider Pack were Theo's parents. They stayed loyal to their promise in keeping Zhade's secret as did their ancestors. 

Zhade assisted with the setting of the table alongside his Mate. When they had all seated, Theo sitting beside him, though he very much preferred him on his lap so he could feed his amare, he figured that was not acceptable by human standards as Philip did not do it with his Mate. A simple conversation started up and Zhade listened attentively as they spoke on about Theo's school. Philip nods over at Zhade as he cuts his steak. 

"I didn't get the chance to thank you for what you did, Zhade. Thank you, you have no idea how happy that makes us." 

**"It was my pleasure, Phil. I could not keep Theo away from you."**

_Annie smiled at that, just as Theo freezes. _

"Wait, " _Kimmy said, interrupting Zhade's pleasant meal._ "What do you mean about that- were you the one Theo was leaving for Scotland with?"

"Uh, no Kim," _Theo says and a pregnant silence washes over the table. _

"Theo, what did he mean? Are you still leaving?"

"No- yes, no! I can visit and- it's just complicated Kimmy." _Theo sighs._

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I-I just can't, okay!" _his Mate smells stressed, Zhade puts his hand on Theo's thigh and tries to release soothing pheromones. _

"Why?"  
  
  


"Because I can't trust you!"

* * *

He regretted those words the moment they escaped his lips. 

His parents were shocked to silence, mostly by everything that led up to the outburst. Theo didn't mean to make it sound that bad. Of course, he trusted Kimberly, he just couldn't trust her reaction if she was to ever find about him being a Werewolf. He wished to the Gods that he could tell his secret, but it wasn't his to tell. If the world only knew about Shifters, they would freak out and more than likely, place an attack just because they were a strange and more advanced species. Everything in their evolution would be wrong and send them in frenzy. Not only were there mythical creatures amongst them, but there were Gods- plural- above them.

His Best friend rose from her seat, "Mr and Mrs Connors, dinner was delicious. Thank you. But, I'll be leaving. Have a good night." She didn't spare him a glance and Theo rushed around the table to catch up to her and somehow explain to her what he meant. 

  
  
"Kim, Kim come on, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"What did you mean then, Theo?!" Tears had formed in her eyes and she snapped at him, "Is this about the kiss, I told you I was sorry!"

"Oh, God no, Kimberly. It's not that- It was never that like I said, It's really complicated."

"That you can't trust me with it?"

"I can't trust how you'd react..."

Kim sniffled, "...Is your family a Mafia?"

Theo laughed out, "No, Kim. No, it's not a Mafia. Nor are we in anything illegal. I promise you."

"You're not permanently leaving?"

"Nope, I'll visit every chance I get."

  
"And Zhade's taking you?"

  
  
  
"Yeah..."

  
  
She smiles, "You two are cute together."

Theo groans with a blush. 

"Can you ever tell me?"

"I want to, one day, but it's not my secret to tell."

Theo watches as Kim drives off, glad that that was over. 

* * *


	21. Pt.19

* * *

_ **Omega Instinct.** _

Theo watched as Kim left when Zhade's big body came up from behind him and hugged him. He sighed into the affection, letting the Alpha press a kiss against his neck, in hopes of soothing him. Before he would not be so accepting of blatant affection from an Alpha, however, things had progressed between them enough for Theo to feel comfortable with the male. They went up to his room, then. Where Zhayden had taken a liking to Theo's drawings and they stayed up to talk about the most random things. Theo introduced his Mate to funny dog videos. He talked about his love for music and how much it helped him focus when drawing. Soon enough, the fell asleep together.

The weeks went by so fast. Theo and his Parents took up Uncle Tyrus and Zhade on their promise and decided to visit for a weekend. His Mother fell in love with the serenity and beauty of nature. His Dad loved the Hunting and got to relax as well as see Theo react with other Wolves. Though both didn't like waking up so early by Zhade's howl. They mostly spent their days outside. On Saturday, they had a picnic with Theo's Grandparents and siblings. Zhayden and Theo got to fool around a lot, playing catch in their Shifter form. Running around the picnic which his little cousins thought were fun and asked for rides. 

It made Theo laugh at how little Piper bossed Zhade round, shouting 'Giddy up, horsey!'. Zhade and her had to catch Tyson and Theo. Piper and Zhade one, then on Sunday, they had a big breakfast together. Where Theo's brother, Syrus, brought his Mate, Jake and Theo's Mother cooked for everyone. Afterwards, Theo got to talk with Mavis and Syrus. His Brother apologized for being so stubborn and blinded by grief to never give him a chance. They all decided to start over. Syrus introduced his Mate to Theo, a cute Omega like himself, with black hair and blue eyes, milk skin and a dazzling smile. He had Syrus wrapped around his little finger, having been friends since small, he was the one that convinced Syrus to build a relationship with his Brother. Theo already liked the Omega. 

There was also his Aunt Primrose, Uncle Ty's Mate. She was taller than Theo and delicately built with straight brown hair and violet eyes filled with fierce determination. She may seem fragile but could put the fear of the Gods into Tyrus, as his Grandparents told Theo. His baby cousins, Piper and Tyson both had dark brown hair, though Tyson took his Mother's violet eyes while Piper had green. In the evening, Mavis and Syrus, with Jake, Zhade and Theo's parents, they went to the Creek and were taught how to hunt for fish. The played in the waters and all in all had a great time. His parents felt comfortable with their son staying in the Pack lands and wanted to visit every chance they could get. 

Zhade visited every now and then. As the Alpha of two merged packs and without his Mate to assist, he was swamped with a lot of work. One Pack was trouble, imagine two. Theo didn't know how the King did it sometimes. Then again, King Nathaniel had his Mate now. So, most of Theo's time with Zhayden began to shorten. That meant, he spent his days with Kim and doing homework. If his Mate could not visit, Theo would call him. That still didn't guarantee anything, however, it was better than nothing. Zhade's duty to him came first, so the Alpha would put away a few things to make up their time. It began to make Theo feel bad. As an Alpha's Mate, his responsibility was to his Alpha, and part of that meant making sure Zhayden was in perfect condition to take care of his Pack as well as himself. Theo's instinct was to nurture and provide support as well as advise his Mate. For him to do that, he had to be there for his Alpha and Zhade wouldn't allow him to stay for long which frustrated Theo. They were supposed to a team, he needed to understand that. 

But of course, Theo's Mate was so damn stubborn. Theo would help, no matter what Zhade said. Zhayden may be an Alpha, but without an Omega, their Mate- some sort of support- they couldn't handle it all. It made Theo wonder how Zhade made it so far over those three years alone. It made Theo constantly worry- like the Omega he denied to become- needy and ready to serve his Alpha as though Zhayden couldn't take care of himself. Theo could barely focus, he spent his classroom days with his mind telling him to go to Zhade. It was more than instinct. That was why he was heading over to the Pack lands in a rush on a Wednesday. He begged his Uncle to take him and Tyrus gave in over the phone. His parents complained that it was a school night and he shouldn't prioritise like that. He couldn't care less as he skipped out the truck when it stopped and ran the whole way to Zhade- their home. His nose led him to Zhade's office, he didn't bother knocking and pushed the door open. He relaxed slightly when he found his Alpha surrounded by paperwork. 

Zhade's head snapped up, fierce blue eyes softened immediately. **"Theo, what are you doing here, love?"** The male queried as he stood and made his way around a dark oak desk. 

The Omega scanned the papers, "What's all this?"

**"Just a bit of work, why are you here**?"

Theo met Zhayden's blue-grey gaze, he smiled gently and noticed that his Mate was in a pair of slacks and a shirt with a loose tie. It made him look older, in a sexy way. Theo almost preened from the stubble of hair his Mate had gained. He gently took Zhade by the tie and dragged him around the desk, then pushed him back into the leather chair. The Alpha's eyes darkened as the Omega straddled him, then kissed him sweetly before asking; "When was the last time you slept?"

**"Theo-"**

"Answer me."

Theo knew very well that Alphas did not take to be ordered, especially by Omegas. But this was no mere Alpha, this was his Mate. 

Zhade sighed,** "A while, I would say."**

"When was the last time you ate or had a run?"

**"Theo, I've been a little busy-"**

"You need to take care of yourself before you take care of someone else, Zhayden..." Theo kisses his Alpha's neck, "I can feel your stress...Come." 

Theo raised, taking his Mate's hand and pulling him up. 

**"Theo-"**

"No, Zhayden. You're tired, I can feel it and it's stressing me the fuck out. Let me take care of you now, Alpha."

Theodophyllis stared right up at his Mate, knowing very well he won with the use of that one word. Even so, he wasn't backing down, Theo would see to it that Zhayden got some sleep and when he wakes up, he would have a proper meal then, go for a run. The male seemed to fight with Theo silently before finally relenting. He let Theo lead him back to his bed, the Omega joined him until the dominant male fell asleep. Theo watched as those hard features relaxed, a soft snore being released made him laugh. It was his responsibility, as Mate of the Alpha- as Luna to help Zhade. Even though his eighteenth birthday had yet to reach, his graduation was in June fortunatly. 

Whilst his Mate slumbered, Theo left the bed and went into the Alpha's Office. It was his turn to put in some work.

Zhayden had awoken late in the evening the next day and met Theo in the kitchen, making some dinner. Theo had stayed up most of the night organising Zhade's files in order and finished twelve reports. He'd learned a few things too, like the fact Zhayden owned a lumberjack company worth millions. Also, there have been some Rogue sightings near the territory recently. Theo hadn't done much, but it would do with the time he had, he was already missing school. He didn't want to overdo it and returned to bed at four in the morning, only to wake at the crack of dawn to wake the rest of the Pack and lead them on their Wednesday morning runs. Afterwards, he listed the day's duties to the Hunters and Warriors. His Grandparents were proud of him for it. It was his first time and he did surprisingly well. Zhayden slept through everything, but his Alpha needed it and the Pack didn't give him shit for taking over today. 

He had breakfast with his Grandparents, then cleaned the kitchen and showered. He spoke with his Uncle Ty on the Rogue sightings and devised plans on what to do about it. After, he had lunch with his siblings, Mavis and Sy. Then, he joined his Grandmother on her work with Omegas. When the Omegas met him, most were very kind and welcoming, some were envious and his Grandmother told him it was best to ignore them. He gladly did. By dinner, Zhade had returned from his run and sat with Theo to eat. The Omega could feel the relief pouring through the male's veins and Theo couldn't be any more proud of himself. After their quiet meal, Zhade went to his office and returned a few minutes later, looking very confused.

** "What happened to my Office?"**

"Uh, I cleaned it and organised your files in Alphabetical order." The Omega said as if it was nothing while he washed dishes. 

**"What? Theo-"**

"Zhayden, I don't like repeating myself. We're a team now, I'm allowed to help you and you needed your rest." He turned off the tap. "Your work is my work; your Pack is my Pack. "

**"You took care of everything today?"**

"Yep,"

**"Even woke the Pack up?"**

"Yes...was that wrong?"

Zhayden made his way to Theo, stopping right in front of the Omega. 

**"Thank you."** And then leaned in to kiss him. 

* * *


	22. Pt.20

* * *

** _ Relief_ **

Theo made Zhade shower. 

After this, the Omega showed his Mate the files he re-ordered and saw too. Zhayden immediately felt restless when he got back to the desk. Theo stayed to watch and occasionally input his say. The Alpha didn't seem to mind, but Theo could tell he didn't want to be here. To make the male's work easier and somewhat enjoyable, Theo sat on his lap and fed him fruits every now and then. Zhayden was a little unsure when the Omega wrapped an arm around his neck, Theo began to smell it. He also noticed his mate's excitement spiking the change in his scent. With a sudden boost of confidence, the Omega pressed a kiss to the Alpha's neck. He smirked when Zhayden rumbled out a growl, pleased that he could still push the male's buttons. 

With his right hand, Theo carded his fingers through dirty blonde hair, Zhade shivered, unable to help himself as the pen slipped from his fingers and rolled on the desk. Theo would've never imagined himself ever gaining the courage to do what he was doing. He sat up and kissed his Mate. He dusted chaste kisses over his Alpha's cheek, then his stubbled jawline, making himself giggle and once again, back to his lips. He couldn't get over the fact that Zhade had such delicious lips; full, but thin. Enough for Theo to nibble on, making Zhayden grip his thighs with a snarl. The kiss deepens, their tongues meet and teeth clash, but by the Gods does Theo enjoy it. Zhade drags a hand up to his spine, to the nape of his neck and Theo promptly loses the battle. The Omega melts and purrs. 

They breakaway for a breath, **"Omega,"**

Theo knows damn well, that if it was anyone else calling him that, they would gain a knee to the groin. Zhade made him soft. "Shut up and kiss me, _Alpha_."

Theo gasps when Zhade rises and he coils his legs 'round the older man's waist. Sliding his arms down Zhayden's shoulders, loving the way the muscles clenched under his touch and the strength that his Alpha had to take care of him- Theo wipes that thought away, refusing to admit to it, just as a tongue licks up his Adam's apple. The Omega moans, the sound so unlike him- so Omegan. Theo was suddenly aware of the heat between them and the wall he was pressed against. He panted, looking of Zhade's lips, needing his kiss-his touch; his everything. The Omega mewled when his nipple was licked through the cloth of his t-shirt. Theo tugged at Zhade's scalp. 

"Fuck, uh."

Zhade's eyes met his, they were hazed and an impossible blue- fiercer, sexy. His tongue peeked out again, then twirled around the clothed bud. Theo cursed, wanting more than he ever bargained for. Zhade's tongue was gone, but it was soon down his throat and he got so frustrated with how much he couldn't decide which one was worse; Zhade playing with his nipple or Zhayden kissing him. Ugh, he didn't fucking care. Theo focused on the slick, mouth battle they were having until he felt himself get wet. 

"Oh, Gods."

**"Theo?"** Zhade husked out. 

"It's okay," The Omega breathed. "Give me more,"

Zhayden growled,** "You drive me insane,"**

Zhade threaded big hands into Theo's hair, thrusting his hips against Theo, making the Omega keen softly. Theo gasped, rolling his pelvis. His fumbling hand found its way past Zhade's navel at the zip of his jeans and he unbuttoned Zhade's jeans. The redhead Omega was surprised to find the Alpha had gone commando but was then momentarily stunned at the size of the bulge. He licked his lips, admiring that stubble of dark hair and thick girth which he gripped. He pushed the Alpha off his neck and got to his knees, licked that 'V' line. The response was immediate, his Mate growling low and tugging at his hair. 

** "Omega."**

"Relax, " he purred, "Let me do this."

Theo took the member in both his hands and went forward to like the mushroom head before taking it into his mouth. Zhayden's cock tasted like the rest of him, like a sweet spice. Just that simple little combination had Theo hooked.

* * *


End file.
